Lives of Poignant
by hazelday
Summary: Harry sees what his friends and enemies are up to at age 22.Romancemostly RHer action, humor...finished
1. Big Mistake

The Ending: Lives of Poignant  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters, ya kno umm.Lisa is actually mentioned in the sorting in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone. I really put some thought into this story so I hope you like it, no matter what happens.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Big Mistake  
  
Near end year of 7th year  
  
Harry Potter winced at the sight. He thought he'd never live to see the day. He felt a shudder coming up everytime. They repeatedly did it.did anyone care to stop it? Harry knew lots of people dissaproved their behavior.  
  
Ron leaned on the table sighing heavily. "Whatever was she thinking?"  
  
Harry nodded as he watched Draco Malfoy kiss Lisa Turpin.a Ravenclaw.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Did she think she could change him?"  
  
"Well, she has all of her life to do it." Harry said eyes dropping to the golf ball size engagement ring sparkling on her finger.  
  
"Yeah." Ron looking at it. "Did Daddy pay for *that*?"  
  
"No Lucius Malfoy did not pay for it." Hermione said tiredly. "He doesn't approve."  
  
"Who told you that?" Ron asked.  
  
"She did. We talk sometimes." Hermione told them.  
  
"Do you ever talk about how crazy she is?" Ron said.  
  
"No. Everyone thinks that they are making a mistake, and don't believe their actually in love." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"They can't be-she can't be." Ron said, as he watched Malfoy and Lisa leave the Great Hall. "And Harry agrees with me, don't you?"  
  
They both looked at him. "Well er.they might be-might- be going a little-medium little- fast." Harry felt small trickles of sweat. "I mean engaged at 17."  
  
"They can't be because its to fast! They didn't have enough time to get to know eachother!" Ron said, taking the heat off Harry.  
  
"Love, Ron, is something you seem you will never understand and I have to say that's pitiful." Hermione said, getting up and Harry and Ron followed. As they started walking in the halls they saw once again Malfoy and Lisa once again kissing and staring at the other's eyes.  
  
"They're everywhere." Ron said so only Harry heard.  
  
Lisa turned and noticed the three standing there.  
  
"Hello! Hermione, I would walk with you to our next class but I need to get my book." Lisa told her. Then she kissed Malfoy on the cheek and walked off. Malfoy looked at Harry and Ron, and strode over to them. Then all of the sudden, everything froze.  
  
The pictures on the wall, people coming from the Great Hall. Everyone except, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
"What happened?" Ron said. Harry frowned and so did Malfoy who looked around as if to find the answer.  
  
Then with an explosion, now standing infront of them was a bright blue man wearing a purple suit. The man was smiling with his bright white teeth and his eyes sparkled behind his spectacles. He was a short, plump man leaning on his blue cane, his top hat at an angle looking ready to do a magic show.  
  
"Hello-" The creature found itself in the center, wands pointing at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Pred.short for- well, it's really long."  
  
"I'm sorry, he meant what are you?" Ron said bravely.  
  
"Well.that's a little *private*."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who cares where he came from, why are you here?" Malfoy spat.  
  
"Slow down their, kids." He snapped his fingers and their wands were under his foot. "Now I don't mean to be looking dangerous, see this isn't my real form but I like to appear flashy and fun when I first meet my.subjects." The man smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Subjects?" Malfoy spat angrilly, not liking the sound of it. None of them did. "Whoever you are, whatever you do, my father will-"  
  
"Your father won't know who I am, and whatever he can do isn't much powerful to defeat me." Pred started tieing the wands together.  
  
"What-whats that your doing?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry.your wands will be returned to you safely and unharmed after the journey."  
  
"Journey?" Harry repeated.  
  
"The journey to the future, sir." Pred said.  
  
"Future?" They all said.  
  
"Yes.you have a wonderful oppurtunity to go back. 5 years? Harrys arrival." The man was mumbling things as he put the wands in a box. "I'm showing you it so that you can take the better path. From splitting up and talking and Hermione taking the shortcut to her next class effects everything. Because in a matter of minutes, an attack will reach the school."  
  
"Attack?" Ron said faintly.  
  
"The big attack of Voldemort, of course." Pred said. "He will kill many of your fellow student, you can't change that. He will be here all summer and fall, ruining the lives of you all."  
  
"Ruining?" Malfoy said softly. Harry could tell he was thinking of Lisa.  
  
Pred nodded, now wrapping the box. "Now I can show you, the path you are taking now. See what it turns out to be. If you want a different path then it. It won't affect time here.no longer then a month in the future. When you return, you will remember but over time you will forget it. The strongest of you all will have the power to control your body, but the rest of you just-live inside."  
  
Hermione said, "When will we return back?"  
  
Pred wrapped a ribbon around the box. "When all is lost.you will return," Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione; both seemed clueless of what to do. Malfoy stood silently away from them looking down. Then to his surprise, Malfoys hand raised.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron said. "Don't you think Father won't approve?"  
  
Malfoy didn't look up. "I-I don't want to lose her."  
  
Everyone knew who he was talking about. Ron rolled his eyes. Then Ron sighed and raised his hand.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What? I wanna see the future, maybe I'm rich." Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at eachother.  
  
"Lets just do it. What do we have to lose?" Hermione said.  
  
So everyone nodded at Pred.  
  
Pred fastended the ribbon. "Perfect." Then he clapped once. Then twice, then three times then-  
  
Harry opened his eyes. The back of his head hurt, as if he bumped it. With dizzyness Harry grabbed the cold stone wall and stood himself up. He was much taller, Harry noticed. He looked at his hands they we larger and thin. Harry felt his clothes. Clean deep green robes with inside pockets that seemed to hold things.  
  
Harry looked around, people walking along, reading newspapers and coming in and out of stores. He looked as if he were in Diagon Alley. What was he suppose to do. Obviously, he must be 'strong' because he could control his own body. There was just a warm feeling in his heart, as if 22 year old Harry was still inside.  
  
"Got what I needed, lets go." A familiar man's voice said. Harry turned around. In the guy's hands were books wrapped in a velvet red blanket that looked like blood against his expensive black robes.  
  
His pale face frowned. "Bump your head or something? C'mon Potter."  
  
"Oh-ok." Harry said frowning as he followed the silver haired 22 year old Draco Malfoy.  
  
*********  
  
They are in! Reviews would really make me happier to update chapters (well, duh actually.)  
  
*Also if you find a sentence that has a period then starts with an uncapitalized word, its suppose to be three period ya kno, my computer always screws it up. 


	2. Malfoy's Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, but sure own the events in the future. Daily prophet article in this chapt.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Malfoy's sorrow  
  
They silently walked across the busy streets and Harry tried to catch a glimpse of everything. Diagon Alley looked as if it had new stores. Harry made sure that he was still following Malfoy, who was walking swiftly his hands turning white from clutching the red blanket so hard.  
  
"Where we going?" Harry said abruptly.  
  
Malfoy slowed down as Harry came to his side. Malfoy was looking away when he answered, "Larrick's. I need to.drop of something."  
  
"Oh.this is Diagon Alley right?"  
  
"Of course this is Diagon Alley you git, didn't you look at maps coming here? Or did you apparate and think you got in the wrong city?"  
  
"I can apparate!" Harry said excitedly to himself. Malfoy looked at him.  
  
"Yes." Malfoy said slowly and now Harry could tell he was becoming suspicious.  
  
"Oh, you know what? I think I had a- memory charm done on me while you were in the bookstore." Harry lied, as he held his head. He looked at the corner of his eyes and noticed there seemed to be protesters on the street. "I think maybe one of those people." He pointed at the people holding cans up to people and passing out flyers, yelling things that include words like "save" and "guilt."  
  
"Asses." Malfoy murmured. "Asking for money to support their groups."  
  
"Groups?" Harry said curiously.  
  
"Yes. after the Dark Lord attacks, people formed groups. None of them are good except for P.A.D.L, I'm president." Malfoy bragged. "Oh and maybe G.W.W."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. They entered a store full of goods, like a small grocery store. There seemed to be more than food, but potion items. Malfoy snatched a newspaper, reading the headline. Harry snuck a look.  
  
*CHESS CHAMPION: ANOTHER WINNING MATCH? *  
  
Harry read on, surprised of who the Chess Champion was. "Ron's famous!" Harry took one for his own and saw a picture of Ron leaning on what seemed like a large stone King on a large chessboard smiling broadly.  
  
Malfoy snorted spitefully and turned the page.  
  
"So Ron's a champion, what's Hermione?" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Granger." Draco slowly said scrunching up the newspaper into a ball. "I-hate-HER!" Draco ripped the newspaper in half. People glanced but Malfoy didn't seem to care. He dropped the newspaper bits onto the floor and disappeared into an isle. Harry wondered why Malfoy hated her so much.  
  
Shaking the idea that Malfoy may strangle her the next time they met, he read Ron's article.  
  
-The four times in a row Chess Champion, Ronald Weasley,  
  
gives a broad smile as the photographer clicks at him in  
  
many different angles. He looks pretty confidant and he  
  
says so too.  
  
-"Chess has never been to hard or nerve wrecking. If you  
  
don't win it doesn't mean your bad, it only means you didn't  
  
strategize hard enough." Says the red head. If what he  
  
says is true, Bobby Shirpa didn't strategize at all. Last year  
  
he was nearly crushed by Weasley's good strategizing fo r the game ended almost suddenly.  
  
-"Also, more of my family is coming and my friend is visiting  
  
too." Says the 22 yr old. The friend he is referring to is no  
  
other than old Hogwarts pal, Harry Potter, where they got  
  
in a mess of situations, we can only worry what may happen  
  
if the rejoin once again. "It'll be great. I haven't seen him in  
  
years." Weasley adds.  
  
-Why years? Because the 22 yr old Harry Potter has had his  
  
mind set on his new Quidditch team, where he will become  
  
seeker like he was in the Hogwarts days.  
  
-Not only is Harry Potter coming but Weasley's very own older  
  
brother, Percy Weasley, temporarily Britain's Minister of Magic.  
  
-"I wouldn't say temporarily," Says the tall red head Minister,  
  
26, beaming merrily at us. "I always knew I would make it up  
  
at the top, and Ron too of course. We're rich, we're powerful  
  
and both very much in love." He adds smiling at his wife,  
  
Penelope, also mother to their two children and another on the  
  
way. Did you hear him say *both*?  
  
-As we move to that subject, Ronald clearly pushes it away,  
  
refusing to comment. But Weasley has been spotted hanging  
  
and dining with a woman of deep red hair. But Weasley does  
  
not verify to us that it may be true that he has found friendship  
  
and/or love in her.  
  
Harry excitedly read on about Ron's career, about Ginny and Fred and George coming and a short confusing paragraph about Ron's parents unable to come. Harry came to the conclusion that he was suppose to find out where Ron lived and maybe stay with him, maybe Draco was going to take him to Ron. After finishing the article he looked at Ron's photo once again. He was now holding a notebook and writing roughly. He looked like Ron but older and stronger. Harry wondered if he was writing a love letter to his red head.  
  
"He's inspiring."  
  
Harry jumped and looked behind himself. There was a woman with long dark black hair and slightly bronzed skin. She had really long eyelashes and a stub nose. She reminded Harry strongly of Cho Chang.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Harry said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," She said pointing at him. "I see him sometimes around my office and I went to every one of his Championships." The girl said smiling.  
  
"Really? Err yeah I know him but haven't gone to any of his games-I think." Harry said smiling. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Selma Waier." The girl said holding her hand to shake with. Harry shook it, noticing she didn't say anything about his famous name. Not once had she'd glance up at his forehead, wondering what the scratch looked like behind his bangs.  
  
"So- inspiring, really?" Harry said.  
  
"Well yeah, I wish I could play chess like him, but don't we all." She laughed lightly and Harry joined in. Harry couldn't deny that he was moved by her warm presence. "Anyways, it seems that he has a secret relationship with someone." Selma looked as if she had a guess of who it was. "But you wouldn't know, would you? I hear you guys only write."  
  
"Write, but still friends." Harry said hopefully. "See, I'm visiting him right now- I think."  
  
Selma laughed again. "You think a lot, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said smiling. He saw behind her Malfoy approaching looking very stern.  
  
Selma must have caught his eyes because she followed his gaze and her eyes landed right on Malfoy's.  
  
Selma's mouth dropped and she had surprised expression. Then she forced a smile. "Dra-"  
  
"Excuse us ma'am, but me and him have to go."  
  
Selma smile faded into a hurt expression. "Sure."  
  
It looked as if they knew each other but Malfoy didn't want Harry to know that he knew her. Harry also noticed Malfoy's velvet blanket was gone. With one dangerous stare, Malfoy stepped out of the store, beckoning Harry to follow.  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Selma?"  
  
"No." Malfoy said not looking at him.  
  
"It seems like you did," Harry said. "Don't lie, do you know her? Relationship?"  
  
Malfoy looked up and Harry saw his eyes stare, as if her were rethinking memories. Shakily Malfoy replied, "No relationship, no, she is in my group, P.A.D.L."  
  
"What does P.A.D.L stand for?" Harry asked.  
  
"People Against the Dark Lord." Malfoy said importantly.  
  
"Against?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes," It took a while for Malfoy to continue like he was debating whether to tell or not. "He killed my father."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. Did Lucius betray him? Turn to the good side? But Harry noticed his solemn face was looking down at his left hand. Harry saw the gold band ring squeezing Malfoy's wedding finger. Harry wondered why he never took notice of it before.  
  
"My father was very confused of whose side to take." Malfoy said slowly. Harry could tell it hurt to talk about it. Malfoy's sorrow face suggested he missed the person who had put the ring on his finger.  
  
Harry changed the subject. "Where we going?"  
  
"Eh? Ron's mansion." Malfoy said taking a map out of his pocket. Harry was glad Ron had a mansion- he probably liked it better than the burrow.  
  
"Which reminds me if you could do me a favor and, since I helped you get to Ron's and stuff." Malfoy said this quickly looking down at the map. "I was hoping you could ask Ron if I could stay at his mansion, God knows he's got enough rooms."  
  
"S-sure." Harry said. All he wanted to do was see Ron mansion. Malfoy smiled slightly and they looked ahead.  
  
There on a distant hill surrounded by trees was a large house. About four stories high, white/gray stone. At the top of a black gate, which separated their trail and Ron's property, said in clear words 'Weasley'. There were rock-paved paths that led you to the gate and past the gate into the doorway of the actual mansion. Two Water fountains were visible, as well as dozens of flowerbeds, a large circle full of sand and a man leading a horse to the stables.  
  
"There you have it." Malfoy said, trying to look as if he weren't impressed with the sight but when he looked at it, his eyes were in complete admiration.  
  
"Jealous?" Harry asked.  
  
"Please, I have a mansion of pure white." Malfoy was saying but Harry ignored. He could hardly believe his eyes as he stepped up to the gate.  
  
This was where his best friend lived.  
  
***********  
  
next chapt he sees Ron and his mansion.  
  
Millions of Thanx to Pam Briggs! 


	3. Ron's Mansion

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters but own the plot, which includes their history (7th year and older.)  
  
CHAPTER 3: Ron's Mansion  
  
Harry put his hands on the cold black stone. He couldn't wait to get to the other side, it was like wonderland and peaceful. He tried pulling it opened but it didn't work. Harry's happy expression faded as shook the gate, eager to get on the other side.  
  
"Get out of the way Potter!" Malfoy snapped and pushed Harry aside.  
  
"*Alohomora*!" Malfoy then noticed it had a lock. "Oh, of course. Key?"  
  
"Key?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Ron probably sent you one so you could get in."  
  
"Right." Harry checked his robes and found inside pockets full of things. He took out a pile of stuff, searching for a key. Then he found a black key that obviously matched the gate. He handed it to Malfoy who quickly fitted it in the lock.  
  
"There." Malfoy said swinging the gates open. "Lets go."  
  
Harry strolled on the paved path looking at all he can. Then he noticed that the circle of sand had holes and gold coins littering the edges. Small creatures were coming out of the sand and placing the coins up on the surface.  
  
"Nifflers." Malfoy said as he grabbed a handful of coins and stuffed it in his pocket after checking if they were real.  
  
They walked on, Harry looking into the flowerbeds and Harry glanced at the water fountains too. Coins were resting inside them as well.  
  
Malfoy strode to the door and knock twice. No one answered. Malfoy knocked again harder and their still was no answer.  
  
"You'd think that someone would answer, seeing that this is a mansion." Malfoy murmured. Malfoy was about to knock again then looked as if he'd realized something. Malfoy backed away from the door, looking clueless of what to do.  
  
"Hello. You must be Harry."  
  
Harry and Malfoy spun around to see a man wearing a dirty vest, shirt and pants. He smiled, his hand held out to shake Harry's hand. Harry did, trying to hide his a disgusted face.  
  
"You are.Draco." The man said slowly holding his hand out to shake Malfoy's.  
  
Malfoy's face contorted as he stepped back. "No thanks." His eyes surveyed the man's clothes. "I know what *you* are."  
  
The man didn't seem hurt. "I do to." He answered. Then he said softly "May I escort you to the lounge where you may have something to drink?"  
  
For a man covered in filth, he sure spoke like a fancy butler. Harry and Malfoy followed him and Harry watched as the man's boots spilled mud onto the fancy hardwood floor. They disappeared almost instantly as if sucked into the floor. Harry looked around him as they found themselves in the lounge. It looked only half fancy. Curvy stairs visible behind the walls, large paintings of fruit and landscapes, a warm fireplace, glass table that was balancing on a red ball. There was a large clock that didn't have much people on it only Ron, the man and another woman.  
  
Harry and Malfoy sat on the soft green couches.  
  
"Wine?" The man asked, looking odd in such a clean, neat setting.  
  
"Bring a bottle down." Malfoy said sinking comfortably into the couch.  
  
"Uh." Harry wasn't sure what to say. "You got any butterbeer?" Harry asked, remembering he was still sixteen.  
  
"Masters favorite." The man commented and walked away.  
  
"This is what you get for a lousy chess job, an old auror job, and a low department job?" Malfoy said impressed. "Well it's not that big anyway my mansion is twice-"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said trying to look at everything and take mental photos. He walked over to the fireplace and saw pictures of Ron's family, some people Harry didn't recognize and Hermione. It was old in this time she looked about seventeen or eighteen. She smiled at Harry, glared at Malfoy, and then smiled again. Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around and then he saw Ron. He was smiling broadly, his hair slightly messy and Harry noticed Ron's strong figure. He looked about half a head taller then Harry, blue eyes bulging with excitement. Then Ron's eyes jerked to his couch.  
  
He jumped at the sight of Malfoy. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I helped Potter get here." Malfoy said staring at Ron without blinking.  
  
Ron glared but then turned to Harry. "We'll deal with him later. Now- " Ron and Harry looked at each other smiling.  
  
"Do you think-"  
  
"Would it be to weird? -"  
  
Harry stepped closer. "Nope." They hugged.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Ooh it's the reuniting of Potty and Weasel." Malfoy said clapping his hands and pretending to have tears of joy. "My, my, what's to come?!"  
  
"Shut up." Ron said as the backed away. "Or else I'll have you kicked out of my house."  
  
Harry saw the plump woman that was on the clock appear with a tray that held a bottle of wine and a bottle of butterbeer and two wine glasses and a regular glass.  
  
"Sorry for the wait." The woman pouring the wine into one of the glasses. Malfoy snatched the glass drinking it in one gulp and setting it down for more.  
  
"No apologies necessary." Ron said. "That'll be wine for me too, Georgia."  
  
"Yes sir." She said pouring more wine and then pouring the butterbeer.  
  
Harry tasted the smooth butterbeer as Georgia left.  
  
"So, What have you been up to?" Ron asked sitting down in an armchair.  
  
"Potter's got a memory charm!" Malfoy blurted as if it were something really bad that Harry would get in trouble with.  
  
"What?" Ron said almost spitting his wine out. "How, when?"  
  
"People on the streets." Harry said sighing. He couldn't help but notice Malfoy and Ron looking so adult and holding wine glasses in their hands while he had butterbeer in a regular glass. "Yeah-stupid- er- damn beggars- protester- group people." Harry said remembering what Malfoy had said.  
  
Malfoy nodded, agreeing, helping himself to more wine and Ron nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes.some groups are just cruel." Ron's eyes were on Malfoy.  
  
"P.A.D.L? Do you know what that even means?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Of course but doesn't P.A.D.L interact with G.W.W and other groups like that?" Ron said raising an eyebrow. Harry could barely understand what they were saying.  
  
"Look.Harry has a favor to ask you, go ahead Harry."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and noticed him giving an eye that said 'what we talked about before.' "Yes." Harry said pouring more butterbeer and drinking more. Then quickly he said, "Malfoy wants to stay at your house for a little while since he did help me and all." Harry sipped more.  
  
"What? No way!" Ron said getting to his feet rapidly that drops of wine stained the white-carpeted floor. Slowly it was turning lighter. "Over my dead body-"  
  
"Whatever-"  
  
"I don't see why you have to or need to unless you were planning something- "  
  
"I always plan, but I'm not out to kill the other filth that live in this house-" Malfoy spat. "Oh, w e know you've been living hell without *her*." Ron said.  
  
Everyone froze and everyone was quiet. Malfoy was burning with anger and Ron's face looked as if he regretted what he'd said.  
  
Malfoy put his glass down. "Don't you ever talk about her- don't you ever remind me about her-"  
  
Ron sighed. "Sorry." Then Ron mumbled, "I s'pose- you could stay. It must be lone-never mind."  
  
"Well then-I'd like a room please." Malfoy said, ending the awkward moment.  
  
Ron himself gave them each a room by the kitchen and fixed up the rooms complete with beds, books, dressers and desks. He told them they could eat and read whenever they wanted to and ride the horses, though it took long for Ron to agree that Malfoy could. He told them not to explore too much and not ruin anything. Harry supposed Ron would keep an eye on Malfoy.  
  
As Malfoy worked up some kind of summon charm to get stuff from his mansion to here, Ron showed Harry his house.  
  
"My mansion could have been bigger, but their are only three people living here so I saved the fields for horseback riding. Okay, you've seen my studies, exercise room, game rooms, pools, bathrooms, regular guest rooms and the third floor which belongs to the Hiffins." Ron said as they walked down the stairs. The Hiffins were the man and woman named Greg and Georgia. "You want to ride horses."  
  
Ron gave Harry a white horse named Harold and Ron road a horse named Ronnis. The third horse was named Hermesia. They road through the fields and Harry saw a forest off in the distance.  
  
"It's no forbidden forest, but on the other side lies another mansion." Ron informed Harry.  
  
"That reminds me how's the school? Is Dumbledore still headmaster, is there new teachers?"  
  
"Oh.yeah.that memory charm." Ron said sadly. "Harry-in our near the end of seventh year You-Know-Who-he blew it up, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Not many people died, most injured.it's in ruins right now but their cleaning it up for the reunion." Ron said.  
  
"Reunion? When?"  
  
"In about what two weeks?" Ron said. "I didn't know they had reunions but maybe they decided to since we never got to the last day of school. It's only our class."  
  
"Oh, okay so you know what's happening with everyone?"  
  
"Yeah.I'm not sure what the teachers are up to but err about a year ago I saw Dean Thomas playing the saxophone in Spain. He's pretty good. Neville- well he died the day the school blew up. Not because of the explosion but because- he stood up to You-Know-Who and well he didn't like it much.broke his neck in front of us." Ron said. Harry shook his head. How horrible. But Harry liked how he stood up to the darkest wizard of all times.  
  
"Yeah, you, me, Hermione, Malfoy, and Lisa all saw Neville die and the castle explode before our eyes. Dark Lord used a pretty huge spell to blow up such a castle." Ron's eyes were very miserable. Harry decided to get out of the subject.  
  
"Okay then what's happening with-" Harry remembered Malfoy's explosion in Larrick's. "Hermione."  
  
Ron froze. He stared at Harry mouth opened.  
  
"Err- Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Eh?" Then Ron, not watching where he was going, bumped his head hard on sticking out branch and fell off his horse. Ronnis had ducked and now was looking clueless of what happened.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed jumping off his horse because he didn't know how to stop it. Harry fell onto the cold grass then quickly went to Ron's side.  
  
Ron stood up looking dazed. "Fine.just a small bump." Ron massaged a large red bump on the side of his forehead.  
  
"First Malfoy goes all angry then you bump your head, Ron what is going on? What happened to Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Ron sighed deeply. "I could tell you but you'd have to promise not to go all mad and rightful on me like you did five years ago."  
  
"Ron, I promise." Harry said eager.  
  
"I could tell you on the way to her house." Ron whispered slowly looking around to see if anyone was near. "And you must tell no one where she is hiding out- especially Malfoy." Ron got up and so did Harry. Ron clapped the back of his hands together five times and then led Harry into the mansion. As they went inside, Harry saw Greg collecting the horses.  
  
Ron peeked into Malfoy's room. Malfoy was sitting on the bed putting pictures on his desk.  
  
"Georgia and Greg will watch you while me and Harry go up to the town." Ron lied. Malfoy looked up giving them suspicious looks. He then placed a photo of a blonde on the table. "If you try anything-funny or magical-"  
  
"Yes, I know." Malfoy lazily. "I know what they are."  
  
Ron nodded and then led Harry outside. As they passed the sand circle Ron looked at the coins. "Guess it's a slow day for them." Ron said. "It's like someone stole a handful of coins from the pile."  
  
***********************  
  
Next chapt explains Hermione and Malfoy's secret. 


	4. Hermione's

Disclaimer: Heya hi don't own the characters or Diagon Alley, but own the stuff they say and the plot of course.  
  
CHAPTER 4: Hermione's  
  
Ron led Harry down the trail to his house heading to the direction of Diagon Alley.  
  
"I guess I should start with Malfoy's wife, Lisa. She was a Ravenclaw- "  
  
"Okay Ron, the only thing I don't remember is the day of the attack coming back from lunch."  
  
"Oh, really? Okay then they got married after the blow up. All summer was pretty fine for all of us then in late August the Dark Lord blew up Ministry buildings killing many important people like Cornelius Fudge. Then he thought he'd have a blow out fest by blowing up muggle buildings, which left many muggles homeless. Dumbledore, who was convinced to be Minister for a certain time promised all those homeless muggles homes in the wizarding world. Most refused but a few came and lived around a certain area.  
  
"Now this is the start of Hermione. Under the Imperius Curse she pushed both of her parents off a cliff into Adam's waters, a small river with pointy rocks. You fall in, you die. People didn't blame her since she was under a curse but then after having Lisa beat her to a teaching job, Hermione and I came to visit the Malfoy's. They went upstairs, and I stood in the corner of the kitchen while Malfoy and his dad argued. That's when You-Know-Who attacked killing Lucius because he had 'betrayed' him. Something with a deal that Malfoy and Lisa had to become his servants. I thought he was going to kill Malfoy and me but then he told us there were more painful things to do to us. At that moment we heard glass breaking. It turned out that Hermione had pushed Lisa out the window-"  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed. "No way! Hermione would never-"  
  
"That's what everyone thought. But Hermione herself said she didn't feel under any spell just a strong desire to punish Lisa who turned out to be still alive but some glass had got into her skin and something in the glass was poisonous.  
  
"Now, this is when it turns real strange. In the hospital, Lisa went missing for a week. Malfoy went crazy, must of sent out a hundred search parties, bet he never slept. Then one day Malfoy stepped into the hospital with Lisa's dead body in his arms telling everyone he could that he had saw Hermione kill her with his very own eyes. People suggested it might have been someone under the polyjuice potion or Hermione under another Imperius curse."  
  
Harry could tell that the story was going to get worse as they walked on the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry saw a few people look at them and point and Harry noticed Ron was walking at a faster speed.  
  
" You-Know-Who was still at large so you had a secret hideout and Hermione was your Secret Keeper. But like History repeated itself, Hermione ratted you out and he attacked. Luckily you did some kind of freezing charm that doesn't unfreeze until another ten years unless someone tries to defrost him. You went crazy over the fact that Hermione ratted you out while Hermione complained back that You-Know-Who had threatened to kill everyone from 15 mile radius of himself, making sure it include me and you. Turned out that it wasn't true. You left to live somewhere else and I told Hermione to run off to another country until I found something that would prove her innocence." Ron and Harry were walking between two buildings and it was a dark trail.  
  
"Did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only ideas." Ron answered. "Three years ago Hermione decided to move back here but hide. People didn't recognize her when Hermione and I sometimes hung around Diagon Alley."  
  
"So- you've been in contact with Hermione in secret all this time. Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mike Strout. He works in my office." Ron said as they stopped. "He heard me call her Hermione once." Ron took out his wand and scrapped it against a wall. Then he tapped it at different places. "After you."  
  
Harry looked at him. "I walk through?"  
  
"Yep." Ron answered.  
  
Harry did, and it reminded him of those times of getting onto Platform 9 3/4. Harry walked through.  
  
He found himself at the foot of a small hill and saw a one-story house resting feet away.  
  
"Hermione's home." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked around. The circular field was lined with tall forest trees. The house was long and red bricked; the black roof had a pointy top. She seemed to have a garden surrounding her house. A small black gate protected the whole thing.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know that forest by my house." Ron said smiling. "We're pretty deep inside. Only Hermione had a spell done so that it could only be visible if you go through that wall."  
  
Harry turned around and saw a red brick.  
  
"We get back by stepping on it." Ron informed him. "Well, lets not just stand here! Come on!"  
  
They strode over getting closer and closer. Ron opened the gate and led Harry in. Harry didn't know what he was feeling. Half he felt excited to see what Hermione's home looked like after seeing Ron's. The garden was full of small butterflies and other colorful flying insects and the flowers looked healthy and bloomed. But part of Harry was nervous of what Hermione would look like and act like and if she was willing to forgive him for whatever he said in the past.  
  
Harry watched as Ron took out his wand. He looked kind of shaky and nervous and didn't look really anxious to get in.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and said "Cheese Cake." The doorknob started to shake and Harry heard jingling inside of it. "That's the password. Hermione changes it often though." Ron took another deep breath and opened the doorknob. He called Hermione's name as he entered.  
  
Harry looked around. They had entered a living room where there was a lit fireplace cackling loudly and the fire danced smoothly. Like Ron's fireplace, pictures stood a top that contained pictures of her parents and a rather large picture of Harry and Ron that he didn't recognize. On the wall there were a few pictures of landscapes and a picture of Ron that looked pretty recent as big as the one on the fireplace that contained them both.  
  
There were about three bookshelves full of thick old books and Harry could see one of them: Hogwarts, A History. There was a coffee table and a couch both of a peach like color. On top of the table rested the article about Ron. All together the place seemed warm and peaceful.  
  
"Ro-" Harry be came aware that Ron wasn't even in the room. Harry started walking into hall and passed the Kitchen and the Dining room when he heard voices. Ron and Hermione's. It seemed like they were arguing. Curious, Harry did not call out anybody's name but slowly walked closer, light shining from the room at the farthest end of the hall and finally came to it.  
  
Harry stood in the hall looking inside the room. He saw Ron's back but could tell he was looking at Hermione. Hermione was looking back and at first sight, Harry barely recognized her.  
  
Her hair was a dark red, long and straight. She was about a head shorter then Ron. Her big brown eyes that showed hints of azure were gleaming with sadness. "But you do understand?" Hermione was saying slowly.  
  
"How 'bout we don't talk about it now." Ron demanded softly.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. Her question was answered. She noticed Harry standing at the doorway. For a moment they just stared at each other. "H- Harry?"  
  
Ron spun around and his ears turned red. Even though Harry had seen Hermione lately in the past few hours inside of him it felt like they hadn't seen each other for dozens of years.  
  
Hermione's gloomy textured eyes were soon replaced with excitement and surprise. She walked swiftly pass Ron and fell into Harry's arms.  
  
"It feels like a century since we've seen each other! I thought you'd never come back or ever speak to me are you going to hurt me?"  
  
"Harry has had a memory charm fixed on him." Ron said.  
  
Hermione leapt back. "What? Who?"  
  
"Protestor people in Diagon Alley." Harry said sadly.  
  
"But the only protesters out today is the P.A.M.C, People Against Memory Charms."  
  
It was silent. Ron's mouth was open. "Oh-yeah- right." It was a slightly awkward moment.  
  
"Maybe it was passer bys against P.A.M.C and they brought it out on me." Harry suggested, thinking fast.  
  
Ron smiled. "Probably it!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously. "I suppose." Then Hermione smiled. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starved." Ron answered.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure I could have a bite." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione smiled. She led them into the dining room. Ron and Harry sat across from each other while Hermione sat next to Ron. She pointed at the table and murmured something and it soon filled with food.  
  
"The food comes from my mansion. Georgia cooks it." Ron said, digging in.  
  
"Georgia knows that you know Hermione?" Harry asked biting into a large chicken leg.  
  
"Oh yeah, but she won't tell anyone." Ron said, his mouth full.  
  
Throughout dinner they tried staying off the topic of Hermione's pass. They talked mostly about Ron's career and the next Chess Championship. The subject of how Ron and Hermione met again was haste and what they had been doing for the past years.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice whenever Ron talked Hermione smiled politely and looking at Ron's hand, which was close to hers, and quickly shifted in her seat when she store to long. Whenever Hermione talked Ron looked down at her hand tapping his fingers and edging closer then backing away.  
  
When Harry was done, he offered to put all their plates in the sink. As soon as he left the dining room he heard their voices erupt. Harry shook his head as he splashed water onto the plates, listening to their muffled voices bouncing back and forth and getting quieter and softer.  
  
He stopped the water, getting suspicious of why their voices were low. Harry started walking and then he remembered Ron's article. 'But Weasley has been spotted hanging and dining with a woman of deep red hair. But Weasley does not verify to us that it may be true that he has found friendship and/or love in her.' Hermione must be the woman! But then-  
  
Harry walked faster, hearing no voices but noises. Then Harry jumped behind a wall at the sight.  
  
This time Ron was facing him. His arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist and her hands were on his neck going up into his hair. Their lips were pressing together in a passionate way.  
  
Harry felt surprised, a bit happy and a bit mad all at the same time. It was great and all that it seemed they had found love in each other but Harry also wondered why they didn't tell him or why they were arguing before. Relationship problems, Harry supposed.  
  
He slipped backwards into the kitchen and yelled, "I just left the plates in the sink is that alright?" Harry walked back into the dining room.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione had their hands to their selves looking at him, Smiling, like they hadn't done anything while he was gone.  
  
"That's fine, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
*********** Ron and Harry said goodbye to Hermione (Ron just shook her hand.) and they walked back silently. Ron looked happier then he did when they came in.  
  
Harry didn't care. "I saw you guys." Harry said bluntly. "Kiss."  
  
"No we didn't." Ron said quickly.  
  
Harry slowly repeated "I- saw- you- guys."  
  
"Are you sure it was us?" Ron said as if Harry were crazy.  
  
Harry stopped and frowned at Ron as if he were thick. "Wha- who else is in the house that looks like you guys?" Harry snapped.  
  
Ron looked down. "We didn't know how you'd react, not many people know about us let alone that I'm hanging around Hermione."  
  
"Helloo? Memory charm!" Harry yelled, poking his forehead.  
  
"Memory charm or not, didn't it surprise you?"  
  
Ron jumped over the brick. He was right.  
  
**********************  
  
If you didn't understand what Ron explained in the beginning of the chapt, ask in a review and I'll review back an answer. I'm not the best explainer. :P Thanx 2 Pam Briggs and HermioneWeasley! 


	5. The Park

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy.  
  
CHAPTER 5: The Park  
  
Harry awoke the next morning not wanting to leave the comfortable bed but the early sun was shining on his face. Harry sat up and jumped to see Georgia opening the curtains. She apologized, informed him on the time and told him breakfast was ready.  
  
Harry dressed and noticed he never had a suitcase. Instead his pockets were filled with things. Harry took out some of this stuff (which included his invisibility cloak wrapped small) and found a picture. It was of Harry with his arms around a brunette. They were smiling and hugging each other tightly.  
  
He looked at the picture. He noticed that all he knew about himself now was that he was on a Quidditch team but perhaps he was with someone. He thought of Selma. What about her?  
  
Harry put the picture, away and went into the kitchen. Both Ron and Malfoy were sitting at a table, eating slowly but not taking their eyes off each other. It was as if they were waiting for the other to do something bad.  
  
Harry sat between them on the square table and immediately had a plate upon him.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked, as if he just noticed Ron now. He slurped his pumpkin juice. Malfoy looked paler then usual, like he didn't get enough sleep.  
  
"Just watching my glass get more filth then it ever has." Ron said.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes then licked around the rim of the glass in an indecent way. Ron glared.  
  
"Err- Good Morning." Harry said, not wanting to watch them start a fight. Ron and Malfoy jumped at the sight of him.  
  
"Well since I didn't have a good last night, then this isn't a good morning." Malfoy said angrily. "You put me above that noisy room you got underground!"  
  
"That's where the Nifflers sleep!" Ron argued back. "I'm not going to have them ruin my Mansion now am I? They like to dig before sleeping."  
  
"Well they didn't sleep." Malfoy said. "Let me switch rooms."  
  
"No." Ron said stubbornly. "I'm not going to have you switch into a room until you find the right one. You stick to what you GOT."  
  
"Then you remove those Nifflers." Malfoy said threateningly pointing a long finger. "Or I will." Ron's eyes went round.  
  
"Don't you guys have jobs to get to?" Harry said. The more often they were apart, the better.  
  
"Off today." Ron said.  
  
"Me too." Malfoy said. "But I've got to get to a P.A.D.L meeting." Malfoy glared at both of them, said 'later' then left.  
  
"Couldn't he of apparated?" Harry asked, and Ron shook his head.  
  
"Do you know how many fans over 18 years of age would be apparating into here, asking for my autograph?"  
  
Harry smiled. He thought of Selma. "Okay, so what you wanna do today?"  
  
"I'm probably going to go over to Hermione's house. Lately we've been trying to figure out something."  
  
"A mystery without me?" Harry said finally finishing his plate. The plate refilled with the same items.  
  
"Book study. Hermione's been getting these peculiar dreams these past couple of months. Dreams about Draco fighting her and trying to do her in."  
  
"Guilt isn't gone?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh everything just reminds her of those days years ago. That stuff resulted her in all of us separating and her Spanish vocabulary."  
  
"Spanish vocabulary?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Yeah that's the country she ran off too." Ron said drinking more pumpkin juice. "You finished?" When Harry nodded Ron clapped his hands four times. "Okay. Lets go." Ron said leading Harry out the door as Georgia collected the plates.  
  
*****  
  
They again walked through Diagon Alley only in silence. They passed through the brick wall and walked to Hermione's house. They found her kneeling on the ground pushing dirt around a large yellow flower. When they came inside she looked up at them smiling.  
  
"Hello." She said, and then looked at Ron,smiling.  
  
"Hello." Ron said in a soft voice, returning it.  
  
Her smile widened then she looked at Harry and quickly went back to her flower. "Just re planting some dyeblossom." Harry saw the yellow flower turn orange.  
  
"Hermione- I know. You don't have to hide it." Harry said.  
  
"Hide what?" said Hermione innocently.  
  
Ron sniggered. "He saw us- yesterday." He tapped his lips.  
  
"Oh? Ohh." Hermione said. It was quiet. "I got more books-"  
  
"Oh we can do that later." Ron said eagerly. "How bout we go to the park?" Ron smiled and so did Hermione.  
  
****  
  
Harry figured that reading a little and hanging out was their daily routine. They went to the Park, ate some ice cream and talked, a few people passing by and glancing. They sat on a picnic blanket near a lake.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Okay I'll be right back, you guys stay here."  
  
"Get me more ice cream." Ron said. Hermione smiled and ran off.  
  
Harry watched Ron look out into the lake and then Ron turned and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"You never told me the whole story about you guys." Harry said, playing with his ice cream. "Are you guys in love?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes. But it was all pretty complicated." Ron said nodding. "The first two years we were pretty much friends though after the first year, I know that's when I started having feelings for her. Then at Spain we-danced.and I can't explain the way she looked at me without sounding all mushy.but I think I was in love. She too with me. I broke up with my girlfriend, don't let me get into detail with that, and pretty much after we just had this kissing thing. I call her Hannah in public by the way. Then we decided for it to be a relationship. She told me she would only be with me if we didn't fall in love."  
  
Harry looked at Ron intently. Ron was looking out at the distance at Hermione getting ice cream.  
  
"I said okay, though, I already was. I told her this and inside I think she knew we were already. But she started talking about the future and love and we got into a fight. She tried talking to me, but I stubbornly refused to say a thing back. And then.you came." Ron said turning his head to Harry.  
  
Harry finished his ice cream. He had never hear Ron talk like that, actually in true love. The way he said everything, every word had depth, had meaning.  
  
Hermione came back. She handed Ron his ice cream and a little spilt. "Oh! Did I get you?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
Hermione started rubbing the spot. "I think it'll dry."  
  
Harry awkwardly watched Hermione rubbed his knee and Ron watch her do it. He noticed that Ron began to smile, which caused Hermione to smile.  
  
"You know what?" Harry said getting up. "I'm going to go get some napkins and maybe something to drink, okay?" Harry left. Somehow he couldn't stand being there, watch them give love eyes and smiling.  
  
He bought a drink and got some napkins then turned around.  
  
"Selma!" Harry said almost spilling his drink. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Selma smiled which brightened her stunning features. "Well this is a public place.I like to stroll around here sometimes."  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh well I didn't mean it like that." Harry's eyes shifted to Ron and Hermione, who were now both kneeling looking at each other both of their hands holding the others. Harry looked at Selma. "You want to walk?"  
  
"Sure." Selma said and her eyes looked behind Harry as if to look at someone. But when Harry turned his head there was no one there. He looked back at Selma frowning and she said, "I'd love to."  
  
Harry's face loosened and they walked. They talked about all kinds of things from what they were doing here to humorous stories that happened at school. It turned out Selma was at Hogwarts too, Ravenclaw only a year younger and her best friend was no other then Lisa Turpin.  
  
"She was so cool and she convinced me to take Divination. She loved that class." Selma said smiling, her eyes seeing the past.  
  
"How did you feel when she dated Malfoy?" Harry heard himself ask.  
  
"I was one of the few that understood." Selma turned her head to look at the park. "I was at their very small wedding. You know, as a witness. It was beautiful. She had a pretty white dress and Draco looked.."  
  
Harry looked at her. As she spoke, she had a dreamy expression on her face and she seemed to be remembering not only what Lisa looked like.but Malfoy.  
  
Selma looked at Harry and quickly snapped back to reality. "Fine. He looked fine." Selma pushed back her shiny black hair. "You want to walk on the sand?"  
  
They did and Malfoy wasn't not mentioned, Harry tried to stay away from that. But something about her.she seemed so fun and free but she also had this mysterious side and it didn't feel at all dangerous or untruthful- it felt good. If she wasn't telling secrets, it kept him from telling secrets.  
  
Selma stopped and looked ahead. "How romantic."  
  
Harry looked ahead. There, by the shore almost black against the sunset was Ron and Hermione. They appeared to be dancing. Harry thought maybe that's how they looked when they danced and fell in 'love'. Harry looked down on the ground when their shadowy figures connected at their lips.  
  
Harry then noticed Selma, leaning on his shoulder staring at them languorously. "I suppose he has found love." Selma's hand searched for Harry's and when she found it she held it tightly.  
  
They looked at eachother. The expression on her face suggested she too wanted that kind romance. Harry was more then willing to for fill that.  
  
***************************  
  
Pretty mushy, eh? Though this chapter seemed to be unimportant I wrote it so that you people could have more understanding of Ron and Hermione's relationship (I can't totally focus on that because this story is about Harry), Ron and Malfoy's living situations, and Harry's relationship with Selma.  
  
Chess tournament is chapter 7, and I would really enjoy if you read that chapter.  
  
Reviews were great. I love getting them but don't we all? . .. ... .... 


	6. One Full Week

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters  
  
CHAPTER 6: One Full Week  
  
A little more conversation with Selma and when Hermione and Ron arrived at the picnic blanket Harry reminded them on the time and they left after saying bye to Selma, who had got a good look at Hermione but didn't seem to recognize her.  
  
"I got more books on future and past things in the basement."  
  
The three walked into Hermione's house and Hermione went by a desk and lifted a rug that was in front of it. There in the floor was a square door. Hermione turned the knob around as if to do a combination and then opened to door. Hermione smiled before getting in the square and then fall.  
  
"What does she fall on?" Harry asked looking down and seeing only darkness.  
  
"You'll see." Ron pushed Harry through the square.  
  
Harry fell and after a second he landed on what seemed to be a large soft pillow. Harry crawled off it onto the smooth stone and then saw Hermione opening another door.  
  
Harry then heard Ron yelling and he landed flat on his back, only his feet had landed on the pillow.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fall horizontally?"  
  
"Its fun." Ron murmured.  
  
Hermione shook her head then opened the door. It was brightly lit by many candles, and looked pretty good for a basement. The wall had wallpaper that was of books, which made the scene even more confusing. It was like a library. Shelves full of big books, small books, thin books, thick books.  
  
Hermione jumped onto the bed that was there and opened a book. "Harry, won't you help? Find anything in those pile of books that talk about the future and maybe time travelers that you can use."  
  
Harry grabbed a book and sat on a chair nearby the bed. "Why do you have a bed in the basement?"  
  
"Sometimes I'm to tired to go up to my room." Hermione answered, as Ron sat next her skimming through a book.  
  
Harry nodded and then looked at his book.  
  
*TIME TRAVELERS THROUGH REALITY AND MIND*  
  
Harry sighed and opened the book. The book looked pretty old and Harry skimmed through the book sighting pictures of clocks, hourglasses and people who were half young and half old. Time travelers you can use, time travelers you can use. Harry eyes feel upon an old looking man, who reminded Harry strongly of Albus Dumbledore; only his eyes were more dangerous. It turned out to be a wizard with a very long name who showed the people the outcome of the future and giving the people a choice to have a better future. Harry wondered if this man was Pred, Pred himself had said that he changes his appearance. Put Harry could not imagine such a wild spirit in this old, grave man.  
  
Harry looked more through the book reading about Otheslis, creatures like the old man only he showed the better future and persuaded the people to take the more worse one, a monster that planted small glimpses of the future and more wizards, time travelers, and creatures. He found a few that seemed to fit Hermione's situation but Hermione had found was around it.  
  
After looking through the pile of books, Hermione closed the last one shut and looked very irritated.  
  
"It's really late, honey, maybe you should get some sleep." Ron said massaging her shoulders. Hermione nodded and Ron and Harry left through a different door in the corner, which had stairs that led to a closet, which they opened and found themselves in the living room.  
  
"Weird use for a closet." Ron said closing the door.  
  
***********  
  
For the rest of the week, Ron hung out with Hermione and Harry as much as he could but was at work most of the weekdays. Harry was left to explore Ron's mansion a little more and keep an eye on Malfoy, though Greg and Georgia watched him closely.  
  
Malfoy seemed busy writing things and planning, having frequent owl posts and used an empty room with a fireplace to talk to people. Whenever he talked or wrote he would be locked in a room, afraid that Harry had an interest to find out what he was doing. And whenever owl post came Malfoy had snatched them out of sight. It was as if he were doing something bad.  
  
But Malfoy too had a job to get to and his room was always locked but Georgia opened it frequent and Harry had once heard her mumbling about hidden things. Harry only had short glances into his room and he never saw anything, as if Malfoy hid everything in his wardrobe.  
  
Harry also enjoyed riding Harold, who liked to wander off if Harry was lost in thought. He even got to see the Nifflers underground home. Ron owned 20 or so Nifflers, cages against the wall and a large bowl full of their food. Glittery things littered the place and there were a bunch of holes.  
  
"Once a day I lock them in their cages and they watch me put more gold into their holes and covering them up. Some of them get a chance to use the sandbox." Greg told Harry once, as he dropped things in their 20 ft or so holes. And Harry was sure Malfoy had a hard time sleeping because once they were let out they shook out of their cages and started digging, some eating and some clanking the cages where they did their business.  
  
When Harry was bored, he would work out a little and Harry knew at once that with all the weights, mats and wizarding and muggle exercise tools that Ron must have a buff figure. Harry even sometimes saw Ron working out almost every day for half an hour.  
  
And on few of the days, Harry met with Selma and he enjoyed their long conversations. She was so full of ambition, and strength and kindness and also had a side of her that was sad and mysterious which she always tried to stay clear of. When she laughed, Harry did, when she looked so sad when remembering things Harry felt it too. When she was feeling adventurous and outdoorsy, when she felt romantic or funny or wild Harry felt it all and he was enjoying the ride.  
  
When Selma talked about things like love and romance Harry's heart would always give a leap. The words that poured out of her lips only wanted Harry for it to keep spilling, wanted to understand its meaning, wanted to kiss those lips. But Selma always snapped back to reality when she got to poetic and meaningful and Harry's heart would return to it's normal beat. There was something about her that was kept secret from Harry, he knew it, saw it all in her penetrating eyes but it surprised him how much he didn't feel bothered by it.  
  
On Friday afternoon while they were having coffee at Café Soleil, Selma mentioned the Chess Championship that was the next day. Harry knew, for Ron had found some way for it to come up in conversation and played Harry. (Where Harry always lost badly.)  
  
"It's going to be great. Hamlet Lousse is a very good player," Selma said pouring herself more coffee. "He lost to Ron about two years ago, only because he had made a wrong move. They say he's rising back up, he's been playing small chess tournaments in France."  
  
"Ron's pretty good though. four-five times in a row champ?" Harry said.  
  
Selma nodded. "So you want to meet there?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Sure. I don't know what seat I have-"  
  
"You probably have Private box. Those are the best seats; they're almost on the board. You know, since Ron is your friend."  
  
"Oh-well what seats do you have?" Harry asked. He remembered that Ron had told him it would be like an enlarged board like the one that was guarding the stone in their first year. It was probably exciting, having heard of the large stadium.  
  
"Public, 2nd row. It is the best seats that I have ever gotten, I'm still pretty up close." Selma looked very happy with her seats. "Oh I just can't wait! Though I'll probably be late, because I get off work late. But still, I'll see you there." Selma worked at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Harry smiled as Selma checked her watch. "Wow, it's late. I have to go Harry, thank you for the coffee."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Selma smiled. Harry smiled. They had a moment where they just smiled at each other. Selma broke it. "Okay, bye." She waved and left and Harry saw her disapparate outside his window.  
  
************************  
  
next chapter I am pleased to pronounce will be the Chess Tournament. This is another chapter that talked more about relationships and there are some little things you should remember in this chapter and the one before it. 


	7. The Chess Championship

Disclaimer: I own Percy's kids, the brunettes, Selma Waier but I don't own the regular characters including Penelope...  
  
CHAPTER 7: The Chess Championship  
  
"Just remember, the only reason you are sitting in the Private box, is so that Harry and other very important people can watch your every move." Ron said as he found his pot of floo powder. "And so that I, can see you as well. Harry?"  
  
Harry took the floo powder. He wasn't too much happy with this travel, he wish that he could just dissaparate.  
  
"That's Chess Championship Stadium of Britain, Harry." Ron said. "Malfoy will soon follow after you."  
  
Harry stood in the fireplace and bellowed, "Chess Championship Stadium of Britain!" Harry felt the rush of the ride and soon found himself outside, besides a line full of people waiting to get in. People looked at him as he came, and then went back to conversation.  
  
Harry sat there, trying to get up but then Malfoy soon came and bumped into him.  
  
"Oww, damn it Harry, your suppose to move out of the way." Malfoy said getting up.  
  
"S'ry." Harry said quickly. "So, Ron said we just go into backstage room." Harry said putting on his necklace that contained a card that said 'Private Box'. Malfoy put his, nodded and lead the way to a door that said Backstage. They entered and were immediately greeted by a large security guard who pulled at their cards saying numerous of spells. Finally he told them to go up the stairs to get to the Private box.  
  
They did as they were told and went up the stairs and opened it the door. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. It was a large chessboard with large black and white stone's that formed queens, kings, knights etc. It was much cleaner and well kept then the one at Hogwarts.  
  
"Beauty." Malfoy said unenthusiastically. "Can we sit?" Harry looked around and saw long seats that were protected by glass. Harry saw a man sitting in one of the middle ones and a few other rich looking people sat in other seats. Behind the Private boxes were seats and more going higher filling up with people. Then Harry noticed the man in the middle one beckoning him over. Harry went over and inside the glass door.  
  
"Hi there Harry. Your seats are right behind me." The man said and pointed to two rows behind him. Harry supposed he was the speaker. And then Harry knew.  
  
"Lee Jordan?"  
  
"Yes...ohhh." Lee smiled fakely. "Mr. Malfoy. What pleasure."  
  
A defiant stare took place in Malfoy's eyes. "Anywhere?"  
  
"Right there, sir."  
  
Malfoy sat at the end 2nd row nearest to the door. Harry sat in front of him. Lee Jordan started talking about how much he loved to speak at the Quidditch games so he decided to speak in a lot of games. Then Percy came in with Ron, Penelope Clearwater and 3 little blondish red haired kids.  
  
"Ahh can never get peace out there, so many reporters." Percy said in his normal smart voice. Harry could tell he still loved it. "Ahh Harry, nice to see you again long time, long time."  
  
Harry shook Percy's hand. As he did he noticed Penelope telling the kids to sit down and was having a hard time bending down to get a toy that was on the red carpet. She was pregnant.  
  
"Penelope, dear, don't do that!" Percy said quickly picking up the door and throwing it in the youngest child laps. He took Penelope's hand and led her to Harry. "Harry, I don't believe you have really met my *pregnant* wife, Penelope. She's pregnant Harry." Percy said as he held out Penelope's hand. Harry shook it. Penelope managed a smile though she looked miserable and tired.  
  
"And my three children, Arthur, Paige and Molly." Percy pointed at each f them. Arthur, 7, stared at him with his large blue eyes. He smiled and Harry could tell he wanted to say something but was holding it in. Paige, 6,was looking at her Mother, who was talking with Ron, and was slowly trying to get out of her seat. The last one Molly 4, was picking her nose.  
  
"If your not careful, you'll have a family as large as ours."  
  
Harry turned around and saw the two handsome twins Fred and George. They were both smiling and each had an arm around a brunette, which were both identical.  
  
"Twins with twins." Ron said. The brunettes smiled and batted their eyelashes and Harry could mistake them for models.  
  
"Alright Harry." Fred said shaking his hand.  
  
"How you doing?" George said. "Qudditch going great?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was smiling at the wall by the door. "Sure." Harry said frowning.  
  
"You've been standing long, go sit down and we'll be right there." Fred told the twin brunettes. They smiled and walked to the separate end of Malfoy looking at him, giggling and fluttered their eyelashes at him. Malfoy looked away.  
  
Fred and George went closer to Harry. "Their twins! Like us!" George said.  
  
"I see." Harry said. "What are you guys doing-job-marriage?"  
  
"We'll wait awhile for that marriage." George said looking at Penelope trying to handle the kids while Percy talked to her.  
  
"Well, we have the joke shops back up, gladly and we talk as comedians on some shows. That's where we met- Tess and Jess." They looked at the twins who were waving.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Couldn't come." Fred said rolling his eyes. "Business." Before Harry could ask more about her Fred and George walked over to the brunettes as if under their love spell.  
  
Harry went over to Ron who was talking to Lee Jordan. He turned to Harry. "Nervous?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not really. I've won many times before I don't need to win all times." Ron said then Harry dragged him in a corner. In a low voice Harry asked. "Is Hermione *here*?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "I'm going to lie Harry. No." Harry looked at Ron wide-eyed. "Don't worry, she's under an invisibility cloak and she's just going to stand in the corner and sit down in that chair I put in the corner. Now I gotta go, and don't talk about it." Ron said goodbye to everyone and left.  
  
Harry sat down trying not to listen about Percy wondering aloud if he'll be a permanent minister next to him. He could here Malfoy sighing boredly, the giggling of the brunettes, and Penelope telling the kids to behave. Harry was wondering if Selma was here yet when the lights went down and Lee Jordan's voice boomed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this years Chess Championship!" There was a large clapping followed by that sentence. "Tonight the contestants are Hamlet Lousse of France-" there was some clapping and loud booing. "And Ronald Weasley of Britain!" There was large applause and Harry clapped hard. "But first- please welcome these 20 girls from the Dancing Arts Movement!"  
  
People clapped and Harry heard Malfoy snort with laughter. "Dam?" he said amused.  
  
The girls weren't Veela's, but as they jumped on the stage and started dancing Harry was impressed and heard loud whistling. They danced their hearts out and looked very impressive dancing in the same beat and twirling.  
  
"I'll bet you ten galleons Hamlet will win." Percy said to his wife.  
  
"Oh Percy, you're betting against your brother?" Penelope said.  
  
"There are only so many times you can win." Percy said.  
  
"We share the same money, we make decisions on what we buy together." Penelope said.  
  
"Well not the one in my wallet which goes towards spending money on presents for *you*."  
  
"Done deal, no backing out." Penelope said holding out her hand.  
  
Percy bent over to Harry. "Present's is the only way to make the Mrs. feel better during pregnancy. That and me."  
  
"I didn't need to know that but thank you for sharing." Harry said. After a couple more minutes their dance was over and people were clapping as the girls left the stage.  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our Chess Champions Weasley and Lousse!" People clapped once more and Ron and Hamlet arrived on the board. Hamlet was tall and burly looking at the crowd as if he were going to kill those who had booed him earlier. They stood besides a regular chessboard. In front of them feet away was Harry's private box. As they came Jordan was quickly saying info about each of them.  
  
"If the contestants will shake hands." Lee Jordan said as they did. "Let's play Wizard's Chess!" People clapped louder. Ron was white and Lousse was black. Ron looked at the board and did his move. He yelled it out then moved it on the small board. Then on the big board a figure started moving across the board.  
  
After seconds of play Ron had destroyed one of Lousse's bishops. Just like the board in the first year, the bishop's stone pieces flew into the air, one hit the glass and Harry quickly backed away.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry the glass does not break easily." Percy said knowingly.  
  
Harry supposed that it was more exciting to play chess in his first year wanting to get to the Sorcerers stone then to watch it being played by Ron and Lousse for money and fame. After several minutes Harry was starting to get bored. Maybe if the glass actually did break once in awhile it would be more exciting. Ron seemed to be winning and Lousse was looking even angrier. Ron was looking at the board with full concentration.  
  
Harry got more tired yawning when a stone piece hit the glass and couldn't stay awake even with Fred and George making the other twins squeal. At some points Percy yelled 'Go Hamlet' and other remarks like 'flattened' and 'that'll show you, you crazy French-' by Jordan but it wasn't enough to keep his eyes open. Malfoy seemed to already be in dreamland and Harry was just about to join him when there was loud clapping and banners flying around. Harry saw Ron in the middle of the board, surrounded by black and white stones. He looked pleased.  
  
"Harry! Don't tell me you almost fell asleep!" Percy said. "The games over!" He was smiling though looked angry. "Ron has won the game."  
  
"Really?" Harry said. He started clapping loudly and whistling and Malfoy snorted awake. "Are we gonna go?"  
  
"We can't go yet, or we'll miss the ending dancing." Percy said. "It's really good. They dance singing the champion's name."  
  
"Ohh...err I think I'm going to go get something to drink." Harry said getting up.  
  
"Are you sure? The dancers are going to be singing 'Percy, Percy'- heh I mean 'Weasley Weasley'?"  
  
"I'll be back." Harry said getting up. He needed something that would keep him awake just a little longer.  
  
Malfoy stood up too. "I think I'm going to get something to drink too." Malfoy said.  
  
Harry nodded and as they left Harry heard Percy telling his wife "You're right, betting is not good. How 'bout we forget the whole thing?"  
  
When they went down the stairs Malfoy stopped Harry. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, real quick." Harry looked at him suspiciously. "C'mon- do you know how much security there is? Look, the refreshments are down that hall, you can come running to me in a snap." Harry nodded and Malfoy disappeared behind the door.  
  
Harry walked down the hall to find that it was only a hall of rooms. As he did, he bumped into a man that wore robes like a dementer.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. The man looked at him, his eyes a sea green and flyaway hair. He held his hand up as if to say 'okay'. His hand looked had little green and red paint looking paint. Harry kept going he soon found the snack bars and walked over when he saw Selma looking extremely pissed. Harry went up to her and she turned around and immediately smiled.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Me," Harry said smiling. "Did you come late?"  
  
"Yeah I saw pretty much the last 20 minutes of the game." Selma said sadly. "It's okay, it was still simply wonderful." They decided to walk toward the entrance, talking about the game and Harry sadly could not fill in too much information.  
  
"That's alright, his games are always spectacular though many seem to have heavy eyelids." Selma said as they stopped and Harry looked at her glinting eyes. Harry knew he had to do it now, before they lost the diligent stare.  
  
Harry warily leaned forward and their lips met at last. Selma went closer to him dropping her cup as he put his arms around her waist and Selma put her arms lightly on his neck. They stopped slowly, the event had been blissful. He had done it and she had not disapproved of it.  
  
"My drink, spilt." She whispered. Harry smiled and they both looked down. It had spilled over their shoes and the hem of his robes. When Harry looked back up at her, her eyes were not warm but frozen and scared.  
  
Harry frowned. "Selma?"  
  
Her eyes went wider. She was staring at something in the distance. Harry turned around and saw onto the entrance was a message. He almost jumped back at it. He heard noises of chatter and laughter but he did not feel that at all. The message was written boldly in blood and the green Dark Mark was beside it....  
  
THE DARK LORD HAS BROKEN FREE. YOU ARE WARNED.  
  
Selma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
**********************************  
  
muaahhaaahaahaa. J/k, review pleez. Sorry I didn't mention a lot of what happened during the game, but Ron flattened him, all right? 


	8. Aftershock

Disclaimer: I own Percy's kids, Selma Waier but I don't own the regular characters including Penelope.I don't even own the spell "Locomotor Mortis."  
  
CHAPTER 8: Aftershock  
  
Harry looked at Selma who fainted. In an instance voices and pounding began to fill Harry's ears as people arrived to them. Many people screamed also yelling crazy things. Percy came to his side followed by his family and Ron and Malfoy arrived too. More screams, more cries, more pounding more fainting.  
  
"We saw it there didn't notice at first-" Harry said. Percy was looking scared himself and Ron and Malfoy stared openmouthed. Malfoy held a bag that seemed to be full of small books. He got out his wand, whispered a spell and it vanished.  
  
Percy snapped back to reality. "Please, everyone, remain calm, please. Somebody call the hospital and move all those who faint- excuse me, don't push me, I'm Minister of Magic..." His words were drowned and no one seemed to be following his directions.  
  
"Do something." Penelope said desperately in Percy's ears.  
  
Percy repeated his directions more loudly and people started listening and pulling their loved ones of against the wall and trying to wake them up.  
  
Malfoy looked at Ron. "You," He said softly. "You brought her here and now see what she has done?"  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Ron warned slowly.  
  
"You know who," Malfoy said inching closer. "HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
  
Some people froze to look at them and Harry heard the voices get lower.  
  
Ron glared, maybe to afraid to lie. "You have- some nerve mentioning her..."  
  
"I can mention her whenever the hell I want!" Malfoy said loudly. "I know you know where she is hiding! You showed Harry where her lair rested didn't he, Harry, didn't he?!" Malfoy pointed a threatening finger at Harry.  
  
Harry raised his arms and looked at him. "Search me."  
  
Malfoy glanced at Selma on the floor. For a second he had a face of concern, but then he brushed it away and looked at Ron menacingly.  
  
"Lets not do this now boys, where I am here and have to fix it." Percy said smiling putting his arms around both Ron and Malfoy. He looked at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger has not been spotted for over five years. We can all assume she has left us. And Ron," Percy said turning to Ron. "We all know those events in the past dealing with Miss Granger and Mrs. Malfoy are painful memories that shan't be repeated."  
  
" 'Miss Granger' has been spotted- many times and especially by his eyes. Their the ones eating and dancing at the park!" Malfoy argued. Then he pushed Percy's arm away nastily. "I don't need a hug from *you*, thanks."  
  
"That's no way to treat a Minister!" Percy said outraged, hands on hips.  
  
"Why don't you say what you really want to say, Malfoy?" Ron said trying to calm down.  
  
Malfoy exploded into angry, nasty words that Penelope had a hard time covering all of her children's ears. Malfoy included words like 'mudblood' and 'stupid fame', but didn't go to overboard (if possible) into spelling out his lost and marriage.  
  
Ron was even more angrier then Malfoy. "I ought to-to-"  
  
"What- fight me?" Malfoy drawled as if he wanted to. But Harry knew that Ron wasn't going to start a fight in front of his fans. Malfoy smirked. " 'fraid I'll hurt you?"  
  
"Yeah, right." Ron said sternly.  
  
"That's right, because all in all you get to go home and be comforted by the woman you love and you get to hold her and kiss her and love her." Malfoy said half enviously. "I don't."  
  
It was silent where Malfoy and Ron just stared at each other. Percy seemed to scared to interject.  
  
"I DON'T!!!" Malfoy said and before Harry knew it he lunged at Ron bawling 'Payback'. Percy fell back and was looking even more confused of what to do. More screams.  
  
Harry yelled 'stop' as Penelope dragged her children away. Ron did his best not to fight back, jumping out of the way when Malfoy threw a punch and pushing Malfoy off him. Harry jumped and tried to pull Malfoy off Ron but he was amazingly strong. Ron then pushed them both away and before Malfoy could strike again, Harry, Fred and George held Malfoy back.  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Apparate to Ron's mansion now." demanded George. "NOW!"  
  
Malfoy looked at them and did so. George quickly followed.  
  
"You guy's just come home whenever." Fred said getting up. He yelled to all the people, "Nothing more to see... just a sad man turning to violence! Nothing true." Fred turned to the twins. "Yeah, Tess, Jess you'd better get home! Yeah...tomorrow then, I know- yes we'll see you later!" Fred turned to Harry. "Bye." And disapparated.  
  
"Well...how disturbing." Percy said. "Ron, you'll get your winnings tomorrow, my office. EVERYONE! Remain calm. Hospital has been notified." Percy narrowed his eyes as he saw some of the ministry come in shaking their heads.  
  
"Ron." Harry said going up to him. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah... But there's a slight chance- Hannah saw this all." Ron looked up at the message. "And we'll sure be entering hell."  
  
"Look- I want to prove Her- Hannah's innocence. Let me just- do some research, maybe you haven't research hard enough."  
  
"Maybe." Ron said. "If you ever need a book from Hannah's just go to my room and in a small drawer will be a book titled 'names of some books.' Flip through that, tap the one you want with your wand and say 'accio' and pop it's there. I'll walk you to the mansion but then I think I'm going to pay her a visit."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
********  
  
"As much as I enjoy this, I'm letting you go." Ron said as he undid the invisible ropes that tied Malfoy to a chair. "Just go to your room and read or something."  
  
"I will find her, and when I do-" Malfoy looked at Ron and slowly sauntered to his room.  
  
Ron stood there for a while then turned to Harry. "Bye." Ron said, looking unsure and left. Harry stood there, alone in the living room. He quickly went to work.  
  
He got out Ron's book and pulled some books out of his shelf. Harry found a pile of old Daily Prophet articles and Witch Weekly, dating back to 7th year. Exactly what Harry as looking for. Harry started looking through them, following the events of the wizarding world almost 6 years ago and finally coming to a very important article.  
  
*DARK LORD ATTACKS*  
  
We knew that the Dark Lord's business was not yet over. The event that took place is one of the most unbelievable events.  
  
-"He simply barged into the Kitchen door looking really mad." say's Ronald Weasley. "He started talking about betrayal and Lucius Malfoy's lack of loyalty."  
  
-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had apparently came in, argued and then used the killing curse on both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. But yet did not harm Draco Malfoy or Ronald Weasley, physically.  
  
-"He said-he said- there 'were more painful things to do to us.' And at that moment glass broke from one of the top windows and Lisa had fallen to the pushed by Hermione Granger.  
  
-"Yes, I was up in my tree writing my poems because I love doing that and I saw two women arguing. Then one of them pushed the other out the window and she was so full of misery and hate." Informs Jack Broust. And surprisingly, Hermione Granger had no excuse of what happened up there, though friends of hers disagree.  
  
-"Look, She didn't do anything. She was probably under the Imperius curse, if not, there are a ton of different spells." Says Harry Potter.  
  
-Many wizards are trying to find out possibilities of what had come over her, but nothing has been found yet.  
  
Harry looked at the picture. It was of the scene and Harry, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron and Lisa were all their including people hovering over Lisa. Harry saw a man leaning against a tree, looking eager to write this all down as if to compose a poem. Harry looked closer and he seemed very familiar. Sea green eyes, flyaway hair...  
  
This man was no other then the man Harry had bumped into at the Chess Tournament. Then pieces began to come together. Green and red painted hands. the message on the wall written in blood and green paint...  
  
Harry suddenly flipped through magazines called 'The Judge Chronicles' which was a book of past trails. Many were filled of Voldemort's supporters and Harry finally found a page that caught his eye.  
  
The man looked younger, and the tips of his hair were even more flyaway only the name was different.  
  
"Jonathan Ocost." Harry read the rest of his information. Big supporter of Voldemort, was about 27 now, helped Voldemort in creating potions. Harry's mind was starting to fill with the information Ron had told him: "...You- Know-Who had threatened to kill everyone from 15 mile radius of himself, making sure it include me and you." With a potion? Why had it turned out to be untrue?  
  
Harry suddenly went to Hermione's book and looked for books on poems. Harry's mind was racing, ideas and suggestions popping in and out it was very overwhelming. After about hours of studying, Harry had found a poem book by Jack Broust. Harry flipped through it and the poems were what he expected it to be. Poems about pain and misery and a day in his life then a poem caught his eye.  
  
"No-No WAY!" Harry said exciting reading the poem over. Harry was amazed at his success. He put a bookmark in every useful book, newspaper and magazine.  
  
Harry checked the time. It was surprisingly late. Harry yawned and sat onto an armchair. Then Harry heard something slam. Harry guessed it was the nifflers though sat quietly in his chair. Then he heard movement. Thump. Thump. Doors opened, walking getting closer.  
  
Harry stuck his hand in his pocket grabbing his wand ready to shoot. When he heard that the noise was walking behind him Harry jumped out of his chair and yelled "*Locomotor Mortis*!" The shadow figured dodged it and Harry saw that it was only Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy, sorry." Harry said quickly. Then Harry looked at his robes. "Your still dressed. Its late, I thought you were sleeping..." Harry looked at Malfoy suspiciously. "Did you go out?"  
  
"Not like I was going to do something crazy or kill someone." Malfoy smirked to himself and got himself a glass of water. "Why are you still up?" "Ben trying to prove Hermione's innocence. I think I got it, I just need confirmation." Harry said coolly.  
  
"And for 5 years, Ron couldn't?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Not that he's dumb, it just he hasn't seen what I seen." Harry said. "That doesn't matter. Do you know where Ron is?"  
  
Malfoy's grin went even wider. "Oh...he's *busy*." Malfoy said. Then looked at Harry. "I mean, I think he is."  
  
"Busy with what?" Harry asked hiding Hermione's book.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot, he's with Granger right now." Malfoy said.  
  
"He doesn't know where Hermione lives." Harry lied.  
  
"We all know she is alive, don't you even lie. Anyway I suppose he'll be there *all night*...sleeping in her *bed*." Malfoy's smile was also contained pure evil and disgust. Harry didn't understand. What did he mean...Then Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"Took you slow enough," Malfoy said, finishing his water. "I'll be in my room, Get some sleep." Malfoy walked slowly. "I guess he realized that soon it'll be the end. For us all."  
  
Harry sank low in the armchair.  
  
**********************  
  
More will be explained later. 


	9. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer: Don't own the original characters, you know it all.  
  
CHAPTER 9: The Dark Mark  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!!!!"  
  
Harry awoke, feeling back pain. He had slept sideways on the armchair. Harry opened his eyes and saw Malfoy sitting on the table drinking something staring at the fire. The fire contained Percy Weasley's angry head.  
  
"Who?" Malfoy said, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Ron, WHERE IS RON? He missed work!"  
  
"Did he now?" Malfoy seemed to be enjoying this.  
  
Percy's head turned to Harry. "Harry- is Ron there?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Sorry Perce. I don't know where he is." Harry said sitting straight.  
  
Percy shook his head in frustration. "People say he came here around here about 70 minutes ago, tell him to be by the office by 10 minutes before 2. And tell him I have his winnings and that Giles is already planning the surprise party."  
  
"But then it wouldn't be a surprise?" Harry said. Percy disappeared.  
  
"Every year Hugh Giles plans a party and whenever Ron wins, it hasn't been a surprise." Malfoy said, getting up.  
  
Harry sighed and collected some of the newspapers that scattered the floor. Malfoy commented something on Paper Maché when they heard Greg's voice talking to Ron. Malfoy stood straight and sat down at the table. Harry lifted a pile of papers when he saw Ron come in. He froze when he saw their eyes on him, and ran his fingers through his slightly wet hair.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said and continued to clean up.  
  
"So you're late." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ohh...well sorry I was just-" Ron saw Malfoy staring at him. "I'm kind of thirsty." Ron got a glass of water.  
  
"So- you take a shower?" Malfoy said pointing to his hair.  
  
"Eh-yeah." Ron said sitting at the table.  
  
"Probably with the bitch in there with him." Malfoy mumbled.  
  
Ron almost choked. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy said smiling.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Ron demanded. Malfoy turned his glass and didn't answer. "Are you talking about Hermione? You better not be-"  
  
"Why because if it ever got out so many people would hate you?"  
  
"You don't understand anything." Ron said, standing up.  
  
"I think I understand my wife, what her diaries say the pain Granger gave her-"  
  
"Hermione gave no pain!" Ron said sitting back down and leaned closer to Malfoy. "You know what I think about your damn grief, what I think of you?!"  
  
"What? Give me a sign." Malfoy said carelessly.  
  
Ron lifted his hand in front of Malfoy, and expressed a very rude sign with his fingers.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes and Harry got between them. "Ok-Okay- you hate each other, no need to use fingers, so Ron just put your finger down."  
  
Harry smiled. Ron didn't move. "Ron! Put it down."  
  
Ron looked at him and did so. He narrowed his eyes. "I got to check into my work." Ron stood up and left. Harry followed.  
  
"Err, Ron. Just remember that Percy was really angry so you should have some kind of- alarm whenever you and Hermione-" Harry showed a slightly disgusted face.  
  
Then quickly Ron answered, "We never. Did that."  
  
Harry's face released. "Really?"  
  
Ron bit his lip. "I just- accidentally- fell asleep there and overslept."  
  
"Oh...Ok." Harry said. That sure took off some weirdness.  
  
"I got to go so- bye." Ron smiled and left quickly.  
  
Malfoy finished his water and started walking to his room. Harry followed talking. "I don't understand why you guys still hate each other through out all these years. Malfoy, Ron let you stay here, and do you really believe Hermione caused the death of your wife? I mean, you actually saw Hermione kill your wife? It's been 5 years, Malfoy, get over it, Move on!"  
  
"Don't tell me to get over it!" Malfoy said outraged as he sat on his bed. "Ron didn't tell you the whole story, the details."  
  
Harry sat down on his bed. "Surprise me."  
  
Malfoy stared out the window, a distant expression on his face. "When I saw Lisa there, lying down on the steel stone after falling out of glass you can guess I was outraged. When she was brought to the hospital there was poison in her...She- she took my hand, tears in her eyes. She told me- told me that it didn't matter what the poison was doing to her body, the woe it was causing her- it was nothing against our lost. Without the poison, it still would have- would have died."  
  
Malfoy wasn't exactly crying but he his eyes were wet. He sniffed and picked up a photo of a blonde, which turned out to be Lisa. He held it and rubbed it. "Ron didn't tell you she was-" Malfoy seemed a little choked up as he removed his thumb. "Expecting."  
  
Harry looked at then Malfoy, who got up and got a large bag, which contained small books. He got one of them and looked at it. "She wrote that it would be gone, as well as herself." Malfoy handed Harry the diary. "My wife was a little psychic, just had these small dreams- sometimes they turned out wrong, and she was hoping with all her might that the feeling would go away, that it wouldn't be true. She was happy, but the chance...the chance of a family- lost." Malfoy took the diary shut. "Everything...lost."  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy. "I'm- so sorry." He had never seen Malfoy like this it didn't seem like him, it couldn't be.  
  
"She went missing for a week, sent search parties found nothing. Then while I was walking in the forest I saw her- Granger was holding her saying things about pain, and the poison killing her slowly, saying things that it could stop now." Malfoy was biting his bottom lip so hard that it could've started bleeding right there. "She killed her- in front of me."  
  
"How do you know it was her?" Harry said suddenly.  
  
Malfoy looked at him. "I don't. And I don't care. Family gone, friends gone. I saw her, she pushed Lisa and that's enough for me. I didn't know how to hold myself up, thought I'd just die from the burning inside of me, ripping me slowly, the laughter of killers, like the Dark Lord. Then- Selma helped me." Malfoy finished as straightened his black and blue-stripped tie.  
  
"Selma Waier? I knew that, because she was at your wedding- she told me- she told me it was beautiful." Harry said almost in a choked up voice.  
  
"Yes...it was." Malfoy said hiding the books under his bed. "But after finishing all 37 of my wife's diaries, I know what I must do."  
  
"What?" Harry had to ask.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry. "I must follow her predictions...and move on." Malfoy then stood up and left.  
  
Harry just sat there for what seemed like minutes just thinking, trying to put himself in Malfoy's situation. He couldn't. He didn't know the loss of a wife or an unborn child. How long was she pregnant? Well they got married after immediately after school, she died in October. Harry got up. He knew who he should see. Selma.  
  
****** Harry finally came to the sign. Harp Springs. Selma lived just beyond the trees. Harry remembered that she clearly said that she had a large garden and a lot of bells that jingled musically in soft wind. And then Harry heard it. Harry turned and saw the house. It was two story and white and she had a large garden. Harry did indeed hear bells as a gentle breeze swept pass the sunny morning. Then Harry looked at the door. It was open.  
  
"Selma?" Harry called as he walked down the walkway. Harry peeked through the crack and heard voices that were coming from the couch, but he didn't know who since the couch's back was on him.  
  
"No, Just need some water." Selma sat up and started fixing her hair. Though the back of the couch only showed her head, Harry could tell she wasn't wearing anything. Then Harry jumped at the sight of the person sitting up next to her, pale and unclothed.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry whispered and got up and backed away, catching himself before his back hit the steps. It was very silent. Then the door flew open. Selma was holding out her wand staring. Malfoy was staring. It was a long moment of just shock and staring.  
  
Then Harry ran off.  
  
**********  
  
Harry sat on the couch confused. Had Malfoy lied? It seemed true, but then what was going on? His thoughts swam until it was dark outside and he then remembered the information he found and at that moment, Ron came through the door.  
  
"Ron- you're home," Harry said. "I forgot- I found clues to Hermione's innocence I just need confirmation." Harry said handing Ron his notes and articles. Ron looked already in a sad bad mood looked through some of the papers then threw it aside.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't know what will happen." Ron said. He sank his head into the couch.  
  
"Ron- what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"The information on Jonathan Ocost won't do good because I doubt he'd ever admit and he ran out of the country." Ron said, tiredly. "And... And... She said it wasn't real... that they just put it on her so that the Dark Lord could keep an eye on her..."  
  
"What, Ron?" Harry demanded. From the corner of is eye he saw Malfoy by the doorway.  
  
Ron lifted his head. "The Dark Mark, Harry. She has it."  
  
Harry's eyes were round and he watched as Ron stuck his head in the cushions. Harry looked at Malfoy, who's face showed no surprise or shock.  
  
***************************************  
  
yes, that is the end of the chapter. remember: Hermione's still not evil. I'm not sure if I will explain exactly why she has it...in this story. Anything else will probably be explained. But things will come together and since this fic gets darker and stuff, it will most likely fall apart. Next chapt is the reunion. More will be explained about Malfoy and Selma.  
  
Thanx 4 the reviews, Pam Briggs and EvilMicella 


	10. Glorious Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own their class, alright?  
  
CHAPTER 10: Glorious Reunion  
  
The following mornings were a most awkward silence. Ron wasn't talking because he was still confused and sad about the whole Hermione situation. Malfoy was confused with the whole Selma situation and seemed to have a lot on his mind and Harry didn't want to speak with Ron because it wouldn't be helpful and he had nothing to say to Malfoy. Then one night, Greg informed them that Selma was there to talk to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy, who hid his face behind a book, and got up. He walked outside and sat at the water fountain by Selma. It was quiet.  
  
Selma turned to Harry. "I liked him- before Lisa ever met him... I continued to for some years, and then I- held it no longer. We kissed... he rejected me, think he was confused, so I showed Draco Lisa's diaries. He understood and for the first time, I think he actually loved me in return."  
  
Harry played with dirt.  
  
"But- I was with you at the time. Harry, I really like you, I really do." Selma said trying to take his hand, but Harry kept pulling them back. "But- I love- him."  
  
Harry looked at her bemused and irritated. "Him? Filthy lying Slytherin-" Harry was trying to name all the bad things ignoring Selma's replies. "Do you remember him at Hogwarts? God, he looked ready to Avada Kedavra all the muggle borns-" This was a time Harry remembered why he hated Malfoy so much. How had he won on love?  
  
"Harry- Draco has this side to him that not many people have seen. Just his determination, his passion. Look I'm not going to explain it but he had never lied about his wife and feelings, he truly felt pain."  
  
Harry looked at her. Everything was falling apart. "He still wears his ring." Selma looked back at him. "I do not expect Draco will forget her... and I do not want to take her place. He just needs to know that she's gone, and finish any business dealing with her." Selma got up. "It's late, I have to go. We will- still hang out, sometimes, possibly?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and did a slight nod and she turned to leave. As she was walking Harry called, "His business- what do you mean?"  
  
Selma looked at him and opened her mouth. Her eyes looked guilty and frightened. Then she closed her mouth and walked away.  
  
Harry sat there for a while. He wanted to go home. He thought angrily that this was the worst year ever. What life was this, he didn't understand it, didn't understand why everything was going so wrong. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts as a student, back to 17 before all this ever happened. Harry knew it was only going to get worse.  
  
Then Harry heard yelling and quickly jumped up. It was coming from Malfoy's room and he rushed into it. When he entered he saw Malfoy against the wall, Ron pushing him against it grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said. "I thought we all weren't talking now you're fighting." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"You don't know the reason!" Ron yelled as he held Malfoy against the wall and pointed on the bed.  
  
Harry took one look at the page and knew what it was. Malfoy was the one causing those dreams Hermione was having.  
  
"Spill! Spill, you dirty bastard!" Ron said, holding him tighter. Malfoy punched him but then Ron got him again.  
  
"Spill what?" Malfoy asked. He turned to Harry. "You know what my life has been- I had nothing else to resort too. I had to cause her some pain, because I wasn't ready to actually do it."  
  
"So you thought you turn all secret and smart and read some books- think you could expose me by catching me going to her house in the act! Who's been helping you, I know you're a thick when it comes to these things." Ron demanded. Harry's mind was racing as Malfoy grabbed hold of Ron's hair and pushed him back.  
  
"Selma." Harry said.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as Malfoy stood by the corner, shirt lose and parts unbuttoned. He started fixing it.  
  
"The day we bumped into each other- you had those books didn't you? You were at the park that one day, probably talking to Selma before I bumped into her- at the chess game you had a sack- filled with your wife's diaries. You read it then something in it must of made you realize something because then you went to Selma to apologize." Harry looked at Malfoy. "It doesn't matter if you guys were mad at each other- she was still helping you- with these stupid dream books that clearly could be mastered if you were in a Divination class which Selma went into at Hogwarts!"  
  
"That's right. She never wanted to hurt Granger a lot, but Lisa was her best friend and she felt she had to do something." Malfoy smirked. "There. Happy now? No more mysteries."  
  
********  
  
Clearly, none of them were in the mood to going back to the ruins of Hogwarts and meeting old classmates. But all of them dressed nicely, ties, used floo powder to go into Hagrid's old cottage.  
  
"We sure do a lot of floo powder when people can't apparate." Malfoy commented. No one said anything and they walked out.  
  
Harry heard the sudden sound of strong trumpets and talking. Harry asked Ron to stay back awhile while Malfoy went ahead.  
  
"Look, I hope you don't act all gloomy because of the Hermione situation." Harry said softly.  
  
"I'll be fine." Ron said.  
  
"I mean you guys were in love, but at least you weren't too attached, right?" Harry asked. "It's time we all move on." Harry wanted to move to his own world.  
  
Ron sighed. "Harry- I lied. About the sleeping over thing," Ron face looked guilty. Harry frowned. "It's just, I know you have a memory charm and all but- if you didn't you would of gone berserk if you even heard we were together, I didn't want to imagine how you'd react when you found out that we were together- like *that*. I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry felt disgusted. Inside and out. Inside, where the 22 year old still lived was disgusted because his best friend had lied to him. On the outside, where 16 year old Harry lived was disgusted because he again had the popping thought of Ron and Hermione kissing avidly, removing each others clothes...  
  
"Harry, are you okay? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ron asked with a serious and concerned face.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Harry said. "But then- If you love her so much, then maybe you should go back to her house, go see her, tell her how you feel, get all the info and make up. I mean I know with Hermione's records that you may never live together happily and free but there are other ways." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Who cares about others, do what you want, do what you need."  
  
Ron looked up. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
They started walking. "Aren't I always?" Harry said smiling. "Sometimes we base our actions on passion and pain. We must learn to live peacefully." Harry looked down. What he didn't know that peace would not exist the next days of his journey.  
  
**  
  
"Welcome to the five year reunion." The woman smiled and handed both Ron and Harry a brochure. "You may tour the ruins, or have some drinks with your old school friends."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded as they caught notice of the trumpet players. "She sounded weird." Harry said as he heard her say the exact same things in the same tone and everything.  
  
"Well of course, she's a Volunteer Muggle."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "A Volunteer Muggle. You know, like Greg and Georgia? Don't you notice when I clap a certain way Greg immediately comes and does chores and Georgia does it as well? When people don't want little house elves hanging around, they see if any muggles had volunteered to be one, pretty sad that they would throw away their lives like that. They're better at keeping your secrets."  
  
Harry frowned. Greg and Georgia seemed so real... but yet they never seemed to have pure personality.  
  
"See, that's why I could tell them about Hannah and all. Don't feel sorry for them, they did volunteer to do so and it's not painful at all the potion they have to drink."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and got some punch.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, long time no see." Harry looked up and saw Dean Thomas slapping hands with Ron. Then he looked at Harry. "Harry Potter? Even more longer time no see." He shook Harry's hand.  
  
"So- where's Hannah?" Dean said, winking.  
  
"Dean saw Hannah and me dancing when we traveled to Spain." Ron explained. Then he turned to Dean. "I thought it was only Hogwarts students that could come?"  
  
"No, no, see right there talking to Parvati Patil? Fiancé." Harry smiled as he saw a tall black woman with long hair gently hit Parvati in a playful way, laughing her head off.  
  
"Quite gloomy really." Dean said getting a sad expression on his face. "Barely any Gryffindor's here. Parvati stands the only girl and we the three boys."  
  
Harry was about to ask about Seamus and Lavender, but Ron gave him a look.  
  
"Look, I'll catch up with you later, When Sheila starts laughing, she never stops." Dean smiled and went over to them.  
  
"Seamus and Lavender were killed on the last day, after class when You- Know- Who attacked."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. That's depressing. Harry saw some Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Malfoy was standing arms crossed as Goyle and Crabbe stood together talking. They looked like wrestlers. Harry also saw other people and children; he supposed that some people had families. Then Harry noticed a pack of reporters and no other then Percy Weasley talking to them.  
  
"Not much to see." Ron said, then he noticed Percy and quickly suggested they explore the castle.  
  
They walked and saw it wasn't as large as it use to be. The Great Hall looked good, with tables set neatly. There was one room by a large window that had a bunch of pretty clean for their age. Many people stopped to say hi, whom some they didn't know, asking Ron for his autograph and being shocked that Harry Potter was there (and asking for autographs sometimes as well.)  
  
Ron yawned. "Pretty boring, just a bit." After a few minutes they went to the Great Hall and ate by Dean and Parvati's families. Parvati turned out to be married to a man in the ministry and they had two boys, one four one five, who played a lot, breaking their glasses. Sheila talked a lot, laughing at the simplest things and kissing Dean on the cheek often. But one thing caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Look. It was my grandmothers, always scared that someone would come and attack her." Sheila held up a small gold box. "Very powerful and rare. All you have to do is open it in front of an evil opponent and he'll disappear into this box."  
  
"Scary. Any accidents?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well yeah. But it only sucks people who want to destroy things and become extremely powerful."  
  
"Best not to open that near any Slytherins." Harry commented.  
  
Sheila burst into loud fits of laughter and everyone else at the table chuckled a little.  
  
"I wonder why there are no teachers." Parvati wondered suddenly. Then at that moment, about 20 'Volunteer Muggles' went up.  
  
"Welcome! I hope that you are having fun." Said one of them. People exchanged glances. "Quite a small crowd, those gone got a taste of Voldemort didn't they?"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"But we all must start small, especially if you were put in an ice cube for the past five years." The woman smiled.  
  
Harry stood up abruptly and the woman and him stared at each other. Harry glanced at the people.  
  
People stood up, unsure what to do then all of the Volunteer muggles took of their suits and revealed wands and ropes. Then they split into two, making a space for someone to walk through. Then someone tall walked into it. People screamed. Voldemort.  
  
He smiled. The doors closed. "You believed teachers would set up such a stupid reunion? But it's not stupid is it?" Voldemort got out his wand. "It's a Glorious Reunion."  
  
**********************  
  
you should have expected he'd come!  
  
And I don't expect any of you to really feel the relationship of Malfoy and Selma but I may write a story bout him and Selma being his love interest.  
  
Also if any of you guys were suspicious with malfoy saying things like 'I know what *you* are' and Ron clapping the back of his hands and all that stuff you now know what they are! 


	11. Voldemort's Attack

Disclaimer: Don't own their class or Voldemort, alright? Also, some parts of this chapter will not follow Harry.  
  
CHAPTER 11: Voldemort's attack  
  
People screamed and started running, trying to find ways out, some smart enough to go up into the castle then to pound on the doors.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "Ron- you have find some way out of the castle, quick and lead people to there-"  
  
"What will you be doing, fighting?" Ron said. "Memory Charm! You're like a seventeen year old in a twenty two year old body!"  
  
Exactly, Harry thought. Then he ran off into the crowd, pushing men in band uniforms out of his way.  
  
"Lock every door and window out of this place." Voldemort demanded calmly. Then he caught Harry's eye and smiled. Harry started walking. He knew the bravery the 22 year old felt was strong and he dared not go back and run. He pushed through the crowd, as the Great Hall emptied of people. Finally Harry stood feet away from Voldemort staring at him. There were screams, cries, but Harry could not help them.  
  
"We meet again. Why is it I can not kill you, boy?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Not a boy, twenty two."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "No, no, you are seventeen."  
  
"No." Harry answered quickly.  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Yes- you are. Don't ask me how I know, you should expect I am still very powerful though I spent five years feeling ice."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
**  
  
Ron jogged down a hall that was slightly lit by a window. He looked out it and saw the forbidden forest. Ron quickly tried to see if the window would be able to open, but it didn't.  
  
"Shit." Ron said quetly. That was the fifth window. Ron began to lean against the wall, to see if there were any trap door. Ron heard a scream and saw a woman falling to the ground under the Cruciatus Curse by a large man.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said and took out his wand. "*Expelliarmus*!" The man flew slightly back and the woman thanked Ron before running off.  
  
The man looked at Ron, and headed toward him. Ron punched him and the man kicked his shin. Then he pushed Ron again and Ron kicked him back. Ron was about to throw another punch when the man threw him onto the ground. The man got his wand, smiling as his lip bleed.He pointed it at Ron, who looked at it with panic.  
  
"*Petrificus Totalus*!" The man froze and fell onto the ground then Ron saw who had hit him with the curse.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said getting up.  
  
Hermione was about to say something then turned and started walking away.  
  
"Hermione! No, Hermione!" Ron said trying to catch up to her.  
  
**  
  
"I hope it hurt." Harry said.  
  
"Well, seeing I felt nothing after being in it for an hour, It didn't hurt. Though when I got out it was horrible." Voldemort spinned his wand in his hand. "They, put me above a fire once they found my body, took them for years to break the ice."  
  
"Long defrost?" Harry said, coolly.  
  
Voldemort grinned. "Look at you, being all cool and calm when your death is just around the corner."  
  
"How many times were I 'just around the corner'?" Harry asked.  
  
Voldemort's grin faded and he went up to Harry and threw him against a window. It did not break, so Harry fell onto the ground, weakened.  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry, and did a false shocked face. "Do you want to fight me?" Voldemort squatted down infront of Harry. " We can if you want. No wands- wouldn't want us to have a wild duel."  
  
Harry just looked into his eyes, trying to keep his stare. Voldemort whispered, "Hey- I'll make sure it really hurts."  
  
Harry punched him.  
  
**  
  
Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. "Hermione! Hermione, stop-"  
  
"What?!" Hermione said, frustratingly. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Ron asked. "Hope you didn't come with You- Know- Who."  
  
Hermione's mouth opened, she pulled her arm away and walked again.  
  
"That was a joke, it was just a joke." Ron said.  
  
"Do you really think I'm on his side." Hermione said.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Of course not-"  
  
"Then why do you act it?" Hermione said, turning to Ron. "Why do I feel like you don't trust me, or you think I'm all of the sudden this lying evil person?"  
  
Ron looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said. He looked at Hermione's arm, then at Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Because I know you would act this way!" Hermione said.  
  
"What way?" Ron said.  
  
"You know what way." Hermione said angrily and started to walk again.  
  
"Stop! No- is this where it ends?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione stopped and looked at him. She walked up to him, bitting her lip. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Ron looked at her, at her lips and then at her eyes. He was about to answer when someone approched behind her. "Hermione, watch out!" Ron said and threw his body over hers.  
  
**  
  
Voldemort went back a little and touched his bloody lip. Harry got up. He noticed around Voldemort's neck was a ruby necklace.  
  
"Like it?" Voldemort said, putting the finger that held a drop of blood onto it. "Come and get it. Or I'll just come to you." Voldemort ran to Harry and Harry tried to throw his best punches. Voldemort punched him back and kicked him off his feet. Harry then kicked Voldemort it the shins and stood up. Before he could get all the way there Voldemort grabbed him and threw him against a wall, kicked his left leg hard and put his hand around Harry's neck.  
  
"Does it hurt yet?" Voldemort asked. Harry was silent. "Answer me!"  
  
Harry got the strength and kicked Voldemort, and was released. He quickly walked away the pain burning him. He was limping, every step hurt more and more. But he had to keep going, had to. He was really scared, but someone inside him told him to keep going.  
  
**  
  
For a quick moment, they lay there on the ground, Ron on top of Hermione and were looking at eachother. They were breathing slightly fast, hearts beating at an extremely fast rate.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron whispered. Then they heard a growl and Ron quickly got off her and she was able to stand up.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand. "*Expelliarmus*!"  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"*Furnunculus*!" Hermione said and boils sprung out of the opponent and he grew fungi.  
  
Hermione started running. "Come on!" Ron followed and they ran away, and warned people not to go down that hall.  
  
**  
  
Harry walked as fast as possible, to weak to grab his wand and help others who were scurring around.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione and walked faster toward them, frequently having faces of pain.  
  
Ron dashed to Harry's side. "Harry what's going on, what happened?"  
  
"Voldemort- Doesn't matter." Harry said. His eyes grew wide. "You guys have to go, lock yourself in a room, Voldemort's been blasting people out of his way- he's coming!"  
  
Ron looked ready to say that he wanted to be by his side. He heard Voldemort coming.  
  
"Go!" Harry said and started running off, while Ron called his name.  
  
"We have to go, quick!" Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and lead him away.  
  
Harry kept running, trying not to go anyplace where there were a lot of people. He ran into dark halls, trying to baby his leg whenever he could. Harry heard screams, and knew he could do nothing to save them. Then, Sheila grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Harry, Harry- whats happening!" Sheila was gripping her gold box and held it up to Harry. "Do you need this- where do we go-"  
  
"*Avada Kedavra!*" Voldemorts voice boomed.  
  
A flash of green light and Sheila fell to the floor. Harry grabbed the box and put it in his pocket and ran some more.  
  
**  
  
Hermione closed the door behind them. She tried locking it but couldn't. She looked at Ron who looked around the room.  
  
"Lot's of beds." Hermione said sitting on some. She noticed the large window and tried to open it, but it was locked. "How long to we have to stay here?"  
  
"Why, don't want to be in the same room as me?" Ron asked sitting on one of the beds looking down.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "No." Hermione said surprised. "Maybe we could continue our conversation."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. He shook his head slightly. "Do you remember all those things I promised you?" Hermione nodded. "I- I don't ever want to break them."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "I know." Hermione stood up and gazed out the window. "I mean, we just had a- another missunderstandment."  
  
Ron nodded and stood up. "Yes." Ron stood next to her and gazed out the window. "I promised you- that I would forever hold you... never stop loving you, protect you... I can't do that all here."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to ask you." Ron said turning to her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She turned to Ron, her heart began to beat, her mind racing. Ron took Hermione's hands and said, "Run away with me."  
  
"Eh?" Hermione said.  
  
"Look, we don't have to go far or for years, just awhile so that we can get everything straight, our situations straight. Kind of a vacation. Please say yes, Nothing else matters, only you." Ron said almost pleading.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth still shocked of what to say. She had run away before, years ago...but she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "It is, yes, yes I will!" Ron lifted her and they twirled. He put her back onto the ground and kissed her. Hermione kissed ardently back, her hands in his hair and messing it up slightly.  
  
They stopped and smiled at eachother. Then Hermione's eye's fell on a nearby bed. Ron followed her gaze then looked back at her, surprised. She smiled mischievously.  
  
Ron smiled too, and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
to be continued...  
  
I predict all in all this story may be- 14-15 chapts? 


	12. His last fight

Disclaimer: Hmm don't own any of the characters here, yeah.  
  
CHAPTER 12: His Last Fight  
  
At the same time, Ron kissed Hermione and pulled off her jacket. He tossed it and it landed by the door, Hermione's wand sticking out of one of the pockets.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why didn't you just drop it?"  
  
Ron froze and then smiled. "I don't know and I don't care." They started kissing again and Hermione did the same with his coat. They kissed until the sat into the bed, and Ron started fixing the curtains around them.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked around them. "Mmm... does the bed seem smaller to you?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "Knowing that we aren't much bigger then we were at seventeen, and that there are two people in the bed, no not really."  
  
Ron leaned and they started kissing again. Then Hermione stopped. "What if we need our wands? What if someone comes and attacks?"  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Well then lets be extra quiet, and be ready to give someone a punch." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ok." Ron kissed her again and leaned on top of her.  
  
**  
  
Harry kept walking, faces of pain pasted on his face. He could barely see a thing in the halls; he didn't know where he was going. Then to Harry's shock he found himself back in the Great Hall. Voldemort stood in front of him smiling.  
  
"Forget the ways of the castle already?" Voldemort said surprised. Harry felt even more scared, his fear making him feel like a child with no control. Voldemort grabbed his shirt and practically tossed him inside, Harry hitting the ground.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Voldemort asked with not an ounce of concern. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Harry wanted to plead yes. He felt bruises on his legs, face, body and arms and had accidentally bit his tongue. Harry could feel the blood tingle onto his teeth. "I wa-wa..." He could barely talk. Harry sat up.  
  
Voldemort grinned. "I doubt you'll find anything powerful enough to destroy me. You know that one way or the other, I'll surprise you with another visit, that is if you'll still be living." Voldemort kicked Harry's chin.  
  
Harry spit blood onto Voldemort's shiny shoes. "You know what, I don't think you put enough thought in this battle. Chasing me around the halls, beating me, you got to have some plan up your sleeve." Harry said. Voldemort had his own ways of surprising people.  
  
"Actually, I'm much to tired to put as much thought." Voldemort said nodding, then threw another tough punch on Harry's cheek. Then Voldemort reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long sword. "I do have something up my sleeve, though."  
  
Many of Voldemort's followers came, holding people as if to come and watch the show.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Get up and let me hurt you slowly, I have all day." Voldemort said. Harry didn't. "GET UP." Voldemort swung the sword wildly and made a thin long cut on Harry's cheek and ripped his sleeve. He grabbed Harry up. "Say something."  
  
Harry felt stinging pain- everywhere. He could barely stand. "Go to-" Harry barely had breath. "Hell."  
  
Voldemort looked into his eyes. "No, no not today, not today." Voldemort punched him in the eye, breaking the glass on his right eye. Then all of the sudden Harry felt the Voldemort's sword go through the side of his stomach. Harry walked back, almost throwing up at the sight of a sword through him.  
  
"Not the heart." Voldemort said angrily and took the sword out of him. Harry fell to the ground hearing something open. Then, Harry looked down and saw the gold box wide open. Voldemort looked at it. Harry looked at it. Voldemort's supporters looked at it. The people they were holding looked at it. Dean, who just entered fell slightly back and looked at it.  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry. "This won't hold me forever." Then Voldemort seemed to turn into a ball of wind and fall into the box as well as his supporters. The box closed and shined innocently, while Voldemort's ruby necklace lay besides it. If Harry wasn't so beaten up he would of cried with joy. Instead he fell to the ground, spitting blood.  
  
Dean ran to Harry's side, and others spread the joy that they weren't under attack though few supporters probably still roamed the halls.  
  
"Quick fix," Dean said, his eyes looked red as if he were crying.  
  
"Sheila- I'm sorry." Harry said quickly.  
  
Dean didn't answer and pointed his wand at Harry's wound. "*Ferula*." Bandages appeared. "That should hold you for awhile. We'll get you to the hospital..."  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he put the ruby necklace around his neck.  
  
Dean shrugged as he handed Harry a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. Harry eyes went wide of the thought of someone getting to him and Hermione. Dean summoned an ice pack and put it over his right eye.  
  
Dean was putting on Harry's fixed glasses Parvati came in and rushed to them. "Harry, Harry, Hermione's alive! Draco Malfoy's got her, he's got Ron too, they didn't seemed armed with wands they're walking up to a hill-" Harry was already up and walking as fast as possible.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Dean called and Harry just ignored him. Harry ran as fast as he could trying to the resist the urge to sit down. Hills? What hills? There must have been a thousand hills surrounding the place. Harry found a door and ran out looking in the distance for any small figures.  
  
Harry kept walking, looking for them, the sun bursting from behind knolls, though it seemed it would fall any moment. Harry looked in the distance as he rounded to the back of the castle. Then Harry heard a faint yell and ran into its direction. Harry walked up two small hills and finally saw Ron in the distance, sitting in a chair, trapped in ropes.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron's head turned slightly and Harry limped over. Finally he fell to the ground besides him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said surprised. "You look-"  
  
"Terrible I know, what's going on?" Harry asked as he got up the strength to sit up and grab his wand.  
  
"Wand might not do it." Ron said then stared ahead. Harry frowned and followed his gaze. Down there Hermione seemed unable to move her legs and she was staring bravely at Malfoy who walked around her. A gold but almost clear wall separated them from Harry and Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, for he couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
"Son of a bitch wants to end it. Now." Ron said angrily. Harry supposed he felt extremely irritated that he was tied up and couldn't do anything about Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
"What, he wants to kill her?" Harry said shocked.  
  
"I don't know what he wants, think he's insane." Ron said.  
  
Draco seemed perfectly sane for a Malfoy, and Harry thought if he did go crazy that it'd probably happen after his wife died...after he lost everything.  
  
"I don't know what he wants, either." Harry said. Closure was probably it.  
  
"Okay, lets see who will win." Malfoy said steeping back. He pointed his wand at her legs and Hermione fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione! C'mon, untie me." Ron said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "How?"  
  
"Didn't you ever finish school? C'mon, just try something." Ron said. He was staring at Hermione and Harry could see in his eyes that if she were hurt, he would be too.  
  
Harry felt the ropes. He *had* never finished school, none of them did, because of Voldemort. Harry thought of spells.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Malfoy. "Some people know how to fight." When they weren't yelling spells, they were kicking, punching, ducking, walking on walls, jumping, fighting so professional like they had practiced it.  
  
Ron smiled proudly. "Yeah okay, just try some spells."  
  
Harry tried spells that break things, move things, untie things, unlock things but nothing seemed to work. Plus he was missing all the fighting. Ron sometimes yelled things and would always shift in his seat.  
  
Harry looked up and saw them. Both looked worn out. Then Malfoy murmured something and a sword slid out of his wand. Hermione did the same.  
  
"Lets end it- no 'unforgivable curses' no child spells that we can block-" Malfoy swung his sword and stepped closer to Hermione. He said something but Harry couldn't hear it. Hermione replied with something. Malfoy said something before stepping back. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. Then he lunged at her and she slid out of the way.  
  
"Harry, hurry their using swords!" Ron said loudly and started jumping in his chair.  
  
"Stop moving!" Harry said looking at the rope. Then he looked closely. Small arrows were running down the rope. He followed them...  
  
"Ahh!" Harry heard Hermione scream and looked up. Malfoy had made a long thin cut on Hermione's arm.  
  
"HARRY HURRY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm trying!" Harry yelled as he followed the arrows. Ron repeatedly told him to hurry as more groans of pain came from both Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'M TRYING!" Harry yelled as he finally got to a spot underneath Ron's chair where the arrows lead. It was a small metal ball. Harry squeezed it and the ball popped. "GO RON, GO!" Harry said as Ron stood up and started running shaking the ropes off him and Harry started running after him.  
  
As it all seemed in slow motion Ron and Harry running towards the golden wall and Ron yelling a spell, Hermione and Malfoy swinging their swords and stopped each others then Malfoy swinging his down to release and then Hermione's sword making a full circle and finally pushing it in...Into Malfoy.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione let go and stared down at it, as Malfoy slid it out of him. Malfoy touched the wound with his hand, slapped Hermione with it and took his sword and slid it against her neck. "It's over. You're over."  
  
Ron and Harry had frozen on their spot, feet away from the both of them. Then as everything came back to its own speed, maybe a little faster, Ron ran to Hermione and put his arm around her and they fell to the ground. Malfoy fell to the ground as well, his eyes wide and Harry went to his side.  
  
"Malfoy- Malfoy- Draco, Draco, say something, keep talking, where's my wand..."  
  
Malfoy held Harry's wand up and threw it away before Harry could grab it. "Whose necklace is that?"  
  
"Voldemort's now, keep talking, let us find some kind of help..."  
  
Malfoy groaned. "Lisa, Lisa...I love..."  
  
"Okay, you love Lisa, Ron what do I do?" Harry said, frightened.  
  
"Selma. I love Selma." Malfoy said then closed his eyes and was still.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Malfoy?!" Harry shook him, but nothing happened. More blood...  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. Ron was holding Hermione around his arms demanding softly that Hermione say something. He looked at Harry with eyes of puzzlement and looked at Malfoy with even wider eyes.  
  
Hermione's cheek was stained with a blood handprint, her neck revealed a thin red cut. She was frozen in her sitting position still breathing softly and Harry was sure she was having some kind of breakdown. Her sword lay besides her, the blood shinning against the dusk sky.  
  
One down.  
  
****************************  
  
I'm sorry! They're all going to meet an end in this world... As you can see, they won't face it all at the same time.  
  
Also I couldn't focus much of Voldemort and any kind of plan because this story isn't about him, but I needed him there to create the hardships, because the confusion and hardships is like, the point of the story. 


	13. Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter characters. But my now, you should know that.  
  
CHAPTER 13:Goodbye Forever  
  
Harry watched as the sun lifted into the sky and brighten it. The morning seemed so peaceful and free, a gentle breeze squeezing in between the branches of full green trees. Harry was sure if anyone peeked into this mansion, they wouldn't know the pain and confusion that was brewing up inside of the owners.  
  
There was loud pounding on the door, and Harry quickly got up. He jogged over to the door wondering where Greg and Georgia were and why the person was knocking so hard. Harry got to the door.  
  
"Selma." Harry said. Why'd she had to come, yesterday was bad enough...  
  
"Where is he?" Selma asked. She looked frustrated and though her hair always looked perfect, it looked slightly frizzy. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep, Harry hadn't slept, neither had Ron or Hermione.  
  
"He...?" Harry said.  
  
"Draco." Selma replied looking over his shoulder as if Malfoy would be hiding behind him.  
  
"I don't know how to break it to you..." Harry said slowly. And he didn't want to. "Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco." Selma corrected.  
  
"Draco... he's no longer with us." Harry said biting his lip.  
  
Selma stared then quickly smiled. "What did he leave town, run away tell me that he did, please tell me he's not, he's not-" Selma looked at Harry her eyes so full of hope. But Harry's eyes must have told her that he was because her eyes fell and her smile faded.  
  
Then Selma pushed Harry out of the way and started walking towards Malfoy's room, which Harry didn't know she knew where it was.  
  
"It would have said something, Lisa would of saw it coming..." Selma babbled as she went into Malfoy's room and took out the bag of diaries from under then bed. She still talked as she looked through the journals and throwing aside ones that weren't useful.  
  
Harry knew she was going through something and had to break it. "His last words were 'I love Selma.'" Harry said.  
  
Selma stopped and looked at him. Harry sat on his heels besides her. She looked down obviously thinking. "Where is it?" She whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered, the silence stinging his ears.  
  
"The body." Selma said. It was silent. Selma looked at him and Harry stared back. Drops of tears started falling, traveling down her cheek and dropping down her chin. "Where- is- the body." Selma repeated.  
  
Harry didn't answer. The hospital had it, but why would Selma want to see it?  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THE BODY!" Selma screamed and started crying more her face fell on his thighs, crying. Harry quickly put his arms under hers and she buried her face into his neck.  
  
His head dropped onto her shoulder. He truly felt sorry for her. And the way she was crying, Draco must have meant something special to her.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Harry bit his lip and turned to the next page as Ron walked into the room and sat on the armchair.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked really miserable. "Still not talking much...I try to make her feel better but it doesn't help. Nothing helps." Ron poured himself some wine and drank the whole glass in one gulp.  
  
"Selma came over...about two hours ago, really appalling." Harry said. "But look what I found."  
  
Ron looked in his lap. There were about five books resting there and surrounding him on the couch were more little books.  
  
"Thirty seven. Diaries that is. Turns out, Malfoy was right, his wife put down some predictions here. I quote 'Chess will be played and at the end, many people will question the things going on in their lives and find if they must pull forward or if they must dwell on the past. They will expect their ending, but they have no idea of the distress and pain they will come to.'"  
  
"It really says all that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep. Very clear too. As you can see there is much more. I've have just skimmed through these diaries and she made a lot of predictions. Once a day in her sleep. I've read about Lucius, the baby, Draco, Selma, Voldemort, you, me, the whole Ravenclaw house."  
  
"Some wife." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. She only made one prediction about herself."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry closed the book he was on. "Her death."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows so high; they almost looked part of his hair. "I can not understand what Draco was going through, but I have larger concerns."  
  
"Of course." Harry said. "But we all must of felt some emptiness, we separated didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm glad that we came together at least." Harry smiled slightly and Ron smiled back.  
  
"I'm going to check on Hermione." Ron stood up.  
  
"Wait- Ron...you do know that Voldemort isn't dead." Harry said. He had to bring this up, he had to. "He will come back, he will attack. We have to be careful-we have to do what's right."  
  
"I know." Ron said. "I'm healing her she'll be better in no time."  
  
Harry stood up and shook his head. "Ron- she killed someone-"  
  
"By accident!"  
  
"That doesn't change a damn thing!" Harry erupted. He sighed deeply and spoke calmer. "Ron, people know she is alive. People know that Malfoy's gone and they will know the reason why. When Voldemort comes back, we need her out of the way."  
  
"You mean kill her?"  
  
"No, Azkaban is still doing alright isn't it, even if the dementors aren't as trusted anymore?"  
  
"Azkaban! That's worse then death, she will die in there too!"  
  
"Then tell me what to do, tell me there is another way. You go up there, do as much as you can for her, and then find away to..."  
  
Ron walked closer to Harry. "Are you asking me to leave her?" Ron said it sort of threateningly though weak. "Harry- we had plans, we were going to have a life-"  
  
Something overpowered Harry at that moment, something strong and righteous and brave, and Harry felt no control. "You can't have a life with her! Don't you see, there's no way we can prove her innocence, something will come up and if she goes down I don't want to go down with her and I don't want you to either!" Harry then felt a cold rush and came back to his right mind.  
  
Ron glared at him. "Here we go again- 5 years later we're still arguing about Hermione as if she were a true criminal." Ron started to walk then Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait- I'm sorry okay, don't know what came over me." 22-year-old Harry, that's what, came over him. "Just- find a way- some way..."  
  
Ron nodded. "I understand." And he left.  
  
*****  
  
A brew of potion, including the light of day  
  
And the heart of creatures  
  
Pulls together the strongest figure  
  
Eyes have seen  
  
Mouths has tasted  
  
The feeling of completion,  
  
Only one duty  
  
Only one thing  
  
Standing in the way  
  
A feeling of  
  
Deep desires  
  
Dangerous desires  
  
That pulls you forward to make  
  
Deep decisions  
  
Dangerous decisions  
  
This potion stretches the mind  
  
Into dangerous thoughts  
  
Into dangerous feelings  
  
Good luck. I say  
  
If this liquid runs through  
  
Your body  
  
And  
  
Fills you  
  
Good luck.  
  
It must have been the hundredth time Harry had read that poem by Jack Broust. Harry couldn't picture that happening to Hermione, the day she pushed Lisa. Crazy mind, Jonathan Ocost had.  
  
"Harry, we'll be right back." Ron said coming down the stairs. Harry looked up.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Hermione wants me to take her somewhere." Ron said half looking curious half looking happy that she wanted to do something. "Don't know where, but hey, it's someplace."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well ok, I'll stay here."  
  
"Get some sleep." Ron said and left. Then Harry saw Hermione come down the stairs looking pale but well dressed. She went to Harry, kissed him on both cheeks and said, "I love you, but you must be strong." She smiled quickly then said "Goodbye," as if it were goodbye forever.  
  
"Bye." Harry said slowly and she left.  
  
Harry sat there. He wanted to go over to Selma's (he knew he wouldn't catch her with Malfoy); he hadn't seen her since yesterday where she cried her heart out. But he decided she needed time to just relax by herself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Why'd we walk here?" Ron asked as he began stepping, almost climbing, over the other side of the hill. "We could of apparated."  
  
"I wanted to walk...It takes longer, and you'll be glad we took the longer route." Hermione said, leading the way.  
  
"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Adams Waters." Hermione answered.  
  
They kept walking until finally they reached a bridge. Hermione took Ron's hands and walked slowly across the bridge, listening to the birds chirp cheerfully, the sun shining above them.  
  
"Don't you think this place looks beautiful- especially when the sun is shining bright burning the rough bright gray stone that make this sturdy bridge. When the trees branches move softly, as if dancing to a slow musical tune. And the birds, they sing harmously up in those dancing trees living day to day as if their world had no sense of evil and hardship."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Hermione stared straight ahead. "Adams Waters seem like a peaceful place but the water itself- it is no water you can swim in, no water you can play with. It moves with the sense that if anyone fell into its depths, they would hit rock bottom and float lifelessly through its waves." They finally got to the end, where there was a large circular stone, with grand bars. A fourth of it was not covered with bars so no one dared stand at that spot- they could fall in.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Hermione leaned against the stone bars and traveled down it, almost reaching the part where she couldn't lean no more.  
  
"Whoa Hermione," Ron said reaching over to her and pulling her away from the edge. "You could fall in. That's right, your parents were pushed off here-" Ron stopped. "Hermione, what are we doing here?"  
  
Hermione escaped Ron's grasp and turned to look at him, holding both of his hands. "Ever since I found out I pushed my parents down there, I imagined the pain and fright they felt when falling in."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Just tell me what the hell we're doing here."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly and there was fear in them, though Hermione stood with confidence.  
  
*****  
  
Harry went upstairs, bored, and stopped at Hermione's room. He noticed some envelopes stuffed in a drawer and curiously went to them, just to push them in but noticed names on them and pulled them out instead. Harry. Ron. And a large fat one which read Others. Harry took his and ripped it open.  
  
He read the long letter, at first not understanding what it was, what Hermione was saying then Harry knew. Harry sat on the floor, reading the rest of the note with fear hoping it didn't end like what he thought it would end...then Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and read the rest wide eyed. When he finished he dropped the letter. He took many moments to breath in and out, in and out.  
  
"Two Down."  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Two down meaning Hermione and Malfoy, not two more down. (Ron is not dead) 


	14. All Lost

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine, nope they aren't.  
  
CHAPTER 14: All Lost  
  
Harry ran down the stairs, breathing hard, Hermione will stop breathing, in a rush to find an answer, maybe Hermione had found her answer. What was Harry to do, he couldn't dissaparate, didn't know where they were.  
  
"THIS ISN'T REAL!" Harry yelled aloud, though unconvinced. It felt real, everything did, and Hermione was going to die, even though he would see her again once back at their own time, if they ever got there. Maybe Harry should end his life, to make it go on faster, he was sure death was where it all ended-  
  
No! He couldn't die like Hermione was going to, he wasn't by choice anyway.  
  
"WHAT LIFE IS THIS?!" Harry yelled, to all the damned paintings on the wall, To Sheila's golden box, to the framed images of his friends on the fireplace. "WHAT LIFE IS THIS, WHEN EVERYONE DIES AND SUFFERS!" Harry kicked the coffee table, and it crashed onto the ground.  
  
"WHAT LIFE IS THIS, WHEN THE GIRL YOU FALL IN LOVE GOES FOR ONE OF YOUR WORST ENEMIES?!" Harry said to the shattered table. "WHAT LIFE IS THIS WHEN YOUR FRIEND WISHES DEATH IN HER FUTURE!" Harry screamed to the soft green couches. Harry pounded them. All they did was provide comfort and being pounded and scratched was how they were repaid.  
  
"WHAT LIFE IS THIS WHEN YOUR RICH CHAMPION CHESS FRIEND GETS DEPRESSION BECAUSE HE LOST THE ONE HE LOVED?" Harry yelled at the windows, which shined ingenuously.  
  
"I WANT OUT, PRED, I WANT OUT! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, FELT ENOUGH! I UNDERSTAND THE HOW MUCH WE CAN LOSE IN LESS THEN A MONTH, I UNDERSTAND! PLEASE GOD, JUST LET US OUT, LET US OUT!" Harry fell into the couch, face buried in the cushions, tears soaking the soft velvet. "I wanna go back, I wanna go back, I wanna go back, I wanna go back, I wanna go back..."  
  
Then Harry heard footsteps outside and sat up. He quickly dried his tears and ran to the door opening it. Ron stood there holding his wand, staring tired and heavily at the floor. He looked up.  
  
"Her...Her...Her-" Ron breathed and couldn't say it.  
  
"Hermione's gone." Harry finished in a squeaky voice.  
  
Ron looked at him, as if to ask how he knew, but couldn't say it.  
  
"Letters." Harry answered and brought Ron inside, closed the door and led him to the couch.  
  
"Don't sit there, it's wet." Harry said. Harry sat next to him. "How?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Ron asked looking at his crashed coffee table. "Said things, made sense... things you wouldn't understand, things we went through together." Ron watched as Georgia came in, pointed her wand and fixed the coffee table then setting a tray of wine and glasses on it. She smiled and quickly left.  
  
Ron reached into his pockets and put something on the table. It was a small bottle filled with green liquids. "Another Ocost creation- spill it, if the contents ever touched earths oxygen it would explode into flames and kill everything around it- from a 15 mile radius." Ron answered, and then poured a glass of wine.  
  
"Wait- I thought it turned out not true, that Voldemort was just lying?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was wrong. Everyone was." Ron said standing and drinking his wine. "This was sure to prove some of Hermione's innocence, that and that poem and stuff." Slurp.  
  
But Hermione would never get proven innocence, if she did it wouldn't matter, she was dead.  
  
"But she's gone. Gone!" Ron threw the glass onto the walls and I shattered. Harry wondered if Ron was going to go through a fit like he had. He did.  
  
Ron pushed the armchair so that it lay on the floor; he got a wine bottle and swished it at the fireplace pictures, knocking them down like dominoes. Ron picked up a picture and threw it at the well-painted pictures hanging on the walls, threw frames onto the clear window and the couches got another pounding. Ron tossed the coffee table and everything crashed, as the wine bottle spilled.  
  
Harry watched him sadly and looked down as he saw thin green liquid, travel to his shoe. Harry's eyes went wide. "Ron?"  
  
"What? What, don't tell me something bad, like my life could get even worse!" Ron said, as he fell the ground, head buried in his hands.  
  
Harry's mind raced in those last seconds. He couldn't run, couldn't hide. It would consume him, them, and they'd die in this sad world. Four down, all down, Harry thought. It just kept getting worse and worse.  
  
The liquid exploded into perilous flames, traveling the whole fifteen miles in two seconds burning everyone, innocent to evil, living to items, all was lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only, neither Harry nor Ron felt the burn of fire.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Didn't feel like blending it into the previous chapter.  
  
I knew all this since the beginning so it was planned. This chapt was going to be longer I thought of adding Hermione and Ron's speech part before her death, but I figured that you wouldn't understand it so look for it in a story I will start right after thiz one, ok?  
  
next chapt Last chapt. 


	15. Poignant Lives

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
CHAPTER 15: Poignant Lives  
  
Harry's cheek felt the floor of Hogwarts. He sat up and opened his eyes, dizzy and unsure where he was. Then he saw, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy sitting up looking lightheaded and perplexed. Then Harry saw a blue figure standing up, smiling.  
  
"Good trip I hope?" Pred said. "Especially for Harry and Ron, if I was a second late to pull you out, you'd of been consumed like everything else!" He laughed as if it were a joke. They all looked at him.  
  
Everyone probably felt as horrible as Harry did. All of them remembered. Malfoy's face was no longer tired and confused. He looked around nervously, as if death were creeping upon them once more, and sat out of the group.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't look dizzy either. Then at the same time, they looked up and caught each others eye, and quickly looked away.  
  
"Wasn't to good huh?" Pred said slowly, though with a smile. "Well- you lived it, any thoughts, suggestions for others who attempt a similar trip, comments?"  
  
Malfoy looked at Pred as if he were crazy.  
  
"Nothing? Well, you aren't the only ones." Pred said. "So, how do you feel? Feel like living through that again?"  
  
"No!" Ron said quickly and his eyes darted back to Hermione, who looked away. "No, I think we all agree on that. 'nother future, please?"  
  
Pred looked at them. "Are you completely sure? You could still take that path; it'd probably be different if Harry didn't have control. Also you don't know what the other future can bring you."  
  
"It's the better choice, isn't it?" Ron said.  
  
"It has to be." Harry said.  
  
Pred smiled. "Very well. I advise you not to go to your next class and meet up by some of those benches you always see Seamus and Lavender on. You'll know when he hits. Nice doing business with you." Pred snapped his fingers and vanished.  
  
Hermione went towards a box Pred had left, opened it and got out her wand. She passed out the others. They all stood, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
"We'd better go someplace where we won't be seen or caught." Harry said. They ended up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Malfoy hid in one of the stalls while the rest of them sat on the ground throwing nervous glances at each other, each minds racing through the events they had just encountered.  
  
"So-" Ron said.  
  
"So..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah...did anyone of you guys have control, no?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, sometimes I got close when future Ron went gloomy..." Ron said slowly. "Err- yeah, you had control did you? So you fought Voldemort-"  
  
Harry nodded. "I did. But I did have no control over that one thing where I said you guys couldn't have a life together-"  
  
"Ohh. Yeah. Right." Ron said. Harry was surprised to see Hermione nodding as if she overheard before. "I can't believe we all died. Can't believe I saw Malfoy and- Hermione... die."  
  
Hermione looked up. "It hurt." She said, trying to bring in a little humor.  
  
"Still kinda dizzy, think I'll just hang out in one of these stalls- maybe throw up." Ron left.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat there for a while then Hermione said, "Pred said you were almost consumed by flames?"  
  
"Yeah, that 15 mile radius burning thing..." Harry answered nodding.  
  
"By any chance, was Sheila's golden box in the radius?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. "Yes! It was! You think it-"  
  
"Positive." Hermione said smiling back. "So we all about died- we brought the Dark Lord down with us! You never know what to expect when your life is so-"  
  
"Damned?"  
  
"I was going to say cursed, but yes." Hermione said nodding. "Eh- I'm going to see Ron-"  
  
"Go ahead." Harry said. Harry got up as well, and knocked on Malfoy's stall.  
  
"I'm naked." Malfoy lied.  
  
Harry shook his head and went in, and closed the door behind him. It was silent. Then Harry asked, "So...I hope you don't-"  
  
"Speak a word of it, never in my life." Malfoy said.  
  
**  
  
Hermione and Ron stood there for awhile unsure what to say. Ron was staring into the toilet bowl when he asked, "Wasn't that weird with the you and me thing?"  
  
Hermione nodded looked uncomfortable. "Mm, very...different, yes."  
  
It was silent.  
  
"I- I don't remember everything, something's are just a blur-"  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked up at Ron. "Right. Yes, some parts I don't even remember what happened."  
  
Both turned red at their lies.  
  
"We'll soon, not remember a thing-" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah it'd be great to forget some of that stuff." Hermione said. "Such a bad future..."  
  
"Well, not all of it I was filthy rich and famous." Ron said and Hermione nodded in agreement. "But I really felt what future Ron was feeling; the loneliness...the only time I was at peace and enjoyment was with you..." The last word trailed long.  
  
Hermione went closer to Ron. "Me too. Future me."  
  
"Yes, future me." Ron repeated.  
  
They stared. Suddenly the cold, old bathroom stall became sizzling hot with hearts beating fast as well as close breath. Both knew the strong love they felt in the future, both wondering if they were going to find it again.  
  
"We should get out of here." Hermione said, though not really wanting to.  
  
"Of course." Ron said and crossed to get the handle and turned up in Hermione's way, their eyes looking straight at each other (Hermione actually looked up).  
  
Ron's eyes dropped to her lips, then back at her eyes. Their lips met into a soft kiss. After two seconds Hermione bent her head down, and Ron's lips went onto her forehead. He backed away.  
  
"I don't know if that was right for us to do." Hermione said, her head still down.  
  
"Why?" Ron breathed.  
  
"We don't know what the other future brings us- I know all of it won't be giddy happy. We need to wait. Wait and see."  
  
Ron looked into her eyes and she stared determingly back.  
  
"Can I- go- go talk to Malfoy..."  
  
"Yes right." Ron opened the stall door and they squeezed out.  
  
Harry went out of Malfoy's stall and looked at Hermione and Ron suspiciously. Then had a similar look they had when Harry had first saw them kiss in the future-  
  
"May I slip through?" Hermione asked and went into Malfoy's stall. Ron stared silently as she went in and finally looked down. Harry looked at him as a small smile formed on his face and he looked up at Harry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said quickly and walked up to the sink to wash his hands. "You guys made out, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep, you?" Ron answered abruptly.  
  
**  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoy asked, sitting on the toilet.  
  
"Look, I don't want to really talk to you, though the future changed some views on me." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I care?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Look, I know you were really different in the future, I'm sorry I- did that."  
  
"What? Stick a sword through me and kill me? Nah, no need for apologies." Malfoy said. "We both know that."  
  
It was quiet. "I hope we see better days." Hermione said and Malfoy nodded in agreement. "Talking about the future, lets go make You- Know- Who's attack history." Malfoy nodded and they got out of the stall.  
  
All of them stood there. Looking at eachother, not wanting to leave the bathroom because they knew what was to come. The four that faced separation, grief, and romance. The four, that didn't know what was really to come, just hoping that it would be different, just a little different.  
  
***  
  
Pred laughed merrily at his success. This was sure to bring happiness to his people. He'd be well known, shine above all the ones like him.  
  
A misty soul came upon him and noticed his joy. "You did wonderfully." "I did, didn't I? It was wonderful, now all of them are happy. But not for long of course, ohh they don't know what's coming up, and I can't wait to go see the ride!"  
  
The misty soul agreed very much. "You truly are an Otheslis."  
  
Pred grinned even wider, a glint of danger in his eye. "I am, now their just going to be four sad people." Pred lifted his hands. "Lives of Poignant."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Okay yeah, the stories finally finished! Freaky ending huh?  
  
Though in the end, they go through an even worse future, I don't even want to think how it can be worse because I really want the Hp books to have a happy ending, though the books get really dark. I hope you enjoyed the story. Right when I posted this chapter I also posted a story called "What Strengthens You" it's going to be about from the year 7 attack to Ron's death, it's about the Ron and Hermione relationship. If you're interested in reading it then check it out, especially if you were confused about the R and H parts. If not, oh well, right? Anyways it will include stuff about how Ron got famous, Hermione in Spain, Auror missions together leading to a first kiss (and many afterwards), speech. Though I'll probably put it under Drama, it will have Action, humor, mystery...all that. It might be a longer then 15 chapters tho, just warning u!  
  
Otheslis: look up in chapt 6, I say a small thing about it  
  
Pred is an Otheslis, but he has a name since there are suppose to be more people like him. Don't think about it to hard.  
  
Thanx for the reviews, Pam Briggs, EvilMicella, Hermione Weasley, Malexandria and WeasleyGal. I really enjoyed them! 


End file.
